Shinji the Darkwind
by gunman
Summary: Shinji is trained by the deadly Legato Bluesummer to become a powerful telepath, and causes all kinds of havoc in NERV while planning to ruin Gendo and make Rei his own. Lemon. ShinjixRei Chapter 5 and 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

_**SHINJI THE DARKWIND**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Trigun

Summary: Shinji is raised by Legato Bluesummer after Gendo abandons him. ShinjixRei

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Return of Shinji**

"FATHER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shinji shouted as the grim man slowly walked away, not looking back even once.

Gendo Ikari got into his car and drove away, not knowing the fate that was to befall his son.

Shinji was informed that his uncle would come by and pick him up, which didn't make him feel any better, since he had never met the man.

It was well past dusk when a tall, lean man with blue hair, dark eyes and a long white trench coat with black spikes on one shoulder approached him. He was handsome, but there was a look in his eyes that Shinji immediately identified as sadness.

"Shinji Ikari." the man spoke.

"Yes?"

"I am Legato Bluesummer. I'll be taking care of you."

"You're not my uncle, are you?"

"I'm afraid your uncle has been in an accident and is unable to make it. I'll be taking over for him." he said as motioned for the boy to follow him.

The accident he was referring to, was documented by the police as a suicide. When a person wraps their car around a large tree at over a hundred miles an hour, with no indication of alcohol or drugs in his system, suicide is the only logical conclusion. Even if he had no history of it.

Shinji picked up his bag and headed after the man.

_This is going to be most interesting. If those fools at SEELE, or even your own father, knew of your true potential, or even that it was you who would decide the fate of this world, they would never have abandoned you_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ten years later found Shinji Ikari stepping off the train and heading to the entryway of the station. He was dressed in a long black trenchcoat with white highlights. His dark brown hair had grown and covered half his face, his left eye visible yet squinted as if he was trying to focus and look for something.

_I sense something_. He thought as he looked up and noticed a squadron of military planes headed for a much larger object that was walking. _Ugly. But powerful. Even Legato couldn't control that thing. _

The jets bombarded the large greenish monster while Shinji just looked on. Just then, a speeding car slammed it's breaks and came to a stop next to Shinji.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" the attractive looking woman inside asked.

"Are you Misato Katsuragi?" he replied.

"Yes." she replied.

"Why aren't you wearing your tanktop?" he asked, confirming her question, as she had sent him a picture of her in shorts and a low-cut tanktop, as the boy got inside the car.

It sped off in a hurry towards NERV, all the while Shinji sneaking glances at Misato.

_He's checking me out_. Misato mentally grinned.

_Yes, I am._ Shinji thought, reading her mind. _But not just your looks_.

Yes, Shinji had learned telepathy from Legato, and proved to be a very capable student. So much so that he actually found he had the potential to surpass the blue-haired telepath. And right now he was using it to read Misato's mind.

_Interesting. Heavy beer drinker. Terrible cook. Don't need my telepathy to tell she can't drive too well._ He thought as Misato took a hard turn that nearly jarred him out of his thoughts. _Her apartment is an absolute sty. She has a penguin for a pet? Hmm. Quite a few lovers I see. This is going to be very entertaining. _

Suddenly, Shinji's mental power picked up a strong wave of urgency.

"Misato, Get Down!" he shouted, realizing that the planes attacking the creature, were flying off.

"What?" she asked, then she saw it. "N2 MINE!"

She grabbed Shinji and covered his body with her own, confirming his earlier indication that yes she was a beer drinker, and yes they are real. However, the angle that Misato had pulled him in to had the boy's face buried in her crotch, which he barely noticed as a massive explosion sent the blue car spinning over and over.

When it finally came to a stop, on it's side, Shinji found Misato sprawled out on top of him.

_Interesting. I didn't know they made a beer shampoo._ Shinji thought as Misato's hair covered his face. "You can get off me now."

"Huh? OH!" the older woman shrieked as she climbed off of Shinji and out of the car. "I'm sorry about that."

"Such a foolish woman." Shinji said as he got out of the car after her.

"Foolish?" she grimaced.

"You make it seem as if you had something to do with that bomb. It's alright." he said with a smile.

"Oh. Okay." her mood returning to normal.

After getting the car back on it's wheels, the pair were once again on their way.

"So, I imagine it's going to be quite a surprise to see your father." Misato said.

"Not unless he's had a sex change." Shinji commented.

That actually got a laugh from Misato.

"So, we're going to see my old man, huh?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. You do know what your father does, don't you?"

"Nothing humanitarian I'd wager."

"Nothing humanitarian? NERV's purpose is to defeat the Angels, and your father is the head of that organization."

"How?"

"Well we have these things called..."

"Evangelions?" he answered.

"How did you..." she started to ask, wondering where he had heard that name.

"And you want me to pilot them." he interrupted again.

"Uh, right."

"For the commander of NERV."

"Pretty much." she said with an expanding grin.

"To protect the world."

"Exactly." she smiled as Shinji got the idea.

"And keep you in beer." he said with a grin.

"Precisely!" she grinned.

_Wait for it. _He smirked when she got wide-eyed.

"HEY!" she snapped suddenly realizing the jib at her.

Shinji grinned. "But that's not what I asked." Shinji replied. "What I meant to say was: how did a guy like Gendo get put in charge of an organization that is supposed to safe guard the world? He's not exactly the logical choice for something like this."

"He might surprise you." Misato stated, not realizing he had just called his father by name.

"Not unless he's wearing a pink tutu."

"Oh, there's an image I don't need." she groused.

The rest of the ride was continued in silence, which Shinji used to think over exactly what it was that his master had taught him and how he had gotten to be this way.

Legato was a rather closed and cold man. He wasn't by any means a 'father', as some would describe it, but he was supportive and nurturing. He taught Shinji how to use telepathy, to read minds and make other people do what you wanted them to do, despite their own will.

By Shinji's 6th year he could only sense feelings.

By his 8th year he could read thoughts.

By his 11th he could influence the thoughts and actions of people, but only those who were used to following orders. Soldiers, office workers, cops, religious zealots, etc.

But it was last year that really changed things for Shinji.

For the first nine years, Shinji had lived a hard and cold life, devoid of any real emotion. Like Legato himself. In those years he was raised to believe that his talents and gifts were meant to cause cruelty and suffering to others. That the world was cold and cruel and was meant to be destroyed. But it was Shinji's 13th year that did a complete 180 of the boys perception.

Having mastered the art of telepathy as Legato had, he found himself peering at Legato's mind and found out something rather interesting.

The man had never been happy.

Not once in his entire life. Or his former life. Not when he was under the influence of his cruel master. Knives Millions, as he called himself.

Legato and the entire Gung-Ho Guns had all been slaves and servants to Knives, which ultimately lead to their deaths. But now that they were here, reborn and free of Knives, they were all the happier. Still vicious, but happier.

Except Legato.

Having spent the longest amount of time in Knives presence, having learned telepathy from him, Legato was the most susceptible to his influence, his way of thinking. And as such he was the most grim, the darkest of the Gung-Ho Guns, because he lived in a world of constant torment, pain, suffering, and misery. And worse, it was what he believed.

This made Shinji seriously rethink his life and what he had been taught. When he finally realized that what he had been taught was in fact the path to his own death, he laughed.

Long and hard.

He eventually stopped laughing, after about three hours, and decided to make a few changes to his life. And the life of his master.

Using everything he was taught, Shinji decided Legato see what he had been missing. He started with food, as he knew the man was susceptible to sweets. From there it was a simple matter to get him to go out to clubs and such, and, with the added incentive of alcohol and a little gratuitous violence, was finally able to get his master laid.

After that, Legato actually started smiling more.

Shinji found that manipulating others was easy, especially when they had some kind of addiction or craving that overrode most of their willpower.

Alcohol for example was useful for implanting suggestions or commands into a person to make them do whatever you wanted, or make them feel whatever you wished. Weaknesses like these were what Shinji looked for when he read a person's mind. Once he had them, they were his.

And he exploited this weakness to great extent and enjoyment. His own mostly.

Coming back to the present, Shinji started to wonder just how much fun he could have in his fathers organization and with the people inside it.

He turned and looked out the window.

"Whoa. An actual Geofront." he said, honestly impressed with the size of the underground base.

"Yup." Misato said proudly. "It's our last hope of standing against the Angels."

The tram-ride had been pleasant enough, but the escalator ride was funny to Shinji, because he knew without telepathy that Misato was lost.

"We're lost, aren't we?" he smirked.

"Well, that's what these mobile walkways are for." she said while behind him.

"Nice breeze in this place. Glad I'm not wearing a skirt." he said, ducking to avoid her swinging fist.

"How did you..." she asked in confusion.

"I made a joke at your expense, why wouldn't you try to smack me?" he asked, looking back at the stunned woman as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh... right."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The elevator opened up to reveal an attractive blond woman in a white labcoat and swimsuit.

Shinji read her mind.

_WHOA! She's THAT smart **and** a looker?_ He thought as he paused. _HOLY SHIT!!!_

What he saw in her mind made him cringe a little.

Hybrid-Human Clones. Angel Clones. An Angel in Terminal Dogma. Third Impact. A secret society called SEELE.

SLEEPING WITH GENDO??????

_And she doesn't really seem happy about any of this. Let's see what else there is. Hmm. Not much of a social life, has a thing for cats. Dyes her hair blond. Ah-Ha! She's a coffee-drinking chain-smoker. This is definitely going to be fun._ He thought as he implanted a suggestion for later.

"Is this the Third Child?" Ritsuko asked.

"I'll be your first if you want?" he smiled, batting his eyes like a girl.

Misato laughed while Ritsuko just held a stunned look on her face.

"He's a little on the comic side." Misato chuckled.

"Definitely didn't get that from his father." the blond said, offhandedly.

"Speaking of which, how is the walking deadbeat?" Shinji asked.

"You mean the commander." Ritsuko corrected.

"No, I mean Mr Limped-Dicked, Zero-Personality with the 'Fear-me-or-I'll-stare-you-to-death' expression on his bearded face." Shinji elaborated.

Ritsuko managed to keep a straight face, but Shinji heard her thoughts.

'_How did he know Gendo was limp?' _

"So, I suppose we're going to be given the grand tour of NERV?" Shinji asked.

"This way." Ritsuko said.

Shinji and Misato were lead to the Eva cages where Shinji was introduced to the giant purple-colored, horn-headed mecha surrounded by red liquid. His first response was natural.

"It's ugly."

"Hey!" Ritsuko shouted. "I'll have you know that this highly advanced synthetic weapon, built here in secret, is mankinds last line of defense against the Angels."

"And you want me to pilot it." Shinji said.

"Yes."

"Hello, Shinji! It's been awhile." a voice from above said.

Everyone looked up to see Gendo Ikari standing in a large observation booth.

Shinji instantly read his mind, even from a distance he could do that.

_Let's see. Eva's. SEELE. Sleeping with Ritsuko. Doesn't care about her; no surprise. Clones of mother ...named Rei Ayanami. Hmm, that's interesting. Plans to genocide the world, yadda, yadda. All to get mother back? And he knows where she is. What? She's inside..._

The room suddenly started shaking.

"The Angel is advancing." another female voice said over the intercom.

"We're moving out." Gendo said.

"Shinji, we need you..." Ritsuko started to say.

"No." the boy interrupted.

"What?" she asked as everyone froze.

"I'm not piloting for you, old man." Shinji said to Gendo. "I don't owe you a damn thing, so you can get in this thing and pilot it yourself."

Gendo just looked at the boy as he continued.

"Unless you can't. Unless the weapon you built requires someone _special_ to pilot it." Shinji mocked.

"You are not special." Gendo said.

"Then why was **_I_** called back and no one else?" he grinned.

"Then you agree to pilot."

"Give me a better reason to do it than for you."

While the pair bantered, Shinji was using his powers to influence Gendo as well.

"Fuyutsuki, wake up Rei." he said.

Shinji sneered as he saw a pair of nurses and a doctor wheel an injured young girl out into the cages on a gurney.

"You bastard!" he said, though to be honest, he was glad of this.

Suddenly, the whole base shook again. Steel beams fell from the ceiling as Shinji raced over to the girl as she got jarred off the gurney. He caught her as she fell to the ground, the steel beams heading for them. He sent a mental message to Eva 01 causing a giant purple hand exploded from the red liquid, knocking the steel beams away from them, hitting the glass Gendo was on the other side of.

"Unit 01 activated!" a female voice over the intercom.

"How? That's impossible! The power socket wasn't inserted!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Then how..." Misato asked as she noticed Shinji holding Rei. "It's him."

Gendo was just grinning.

While everyone was staring, Shinji was using his powers to ease the pain in her mind.

"It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you again." he said as his powers did their work. He turned back to Gendo. "I'll do it."

Gendo smiled.

"If you give me the girl." he added.

His smile disappeared. "What?"

"I don't owe you anything, but if you want me to help you, I want something in return."

"You... want Rei?" he asked, his brow twitching.

"Think quickly, commander." he said mockingly. "I've got nothing to lose."

"The Angel is advancing. It'll be at the city-center in three minutes." the female voice said again.

"The girl, for saving your lives!" Shinji said again.

Gendo grimaced as the base shook again.

"Done."

_Good, but let's play a little bit more._ "What was that?"

"I... agree!" he said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't quite..."

"You Can Have Rei If You Pilot!" Gendo practically shouted. "And You Had Better Win!"

"Alright." Shinji grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Honestly, this stuff is nasty.) Shinji said as he sat in the pilot seat as the entry plug filled with LCL. (Gonna need to get my clothes dry-cleaned.)

"What's his synch ratio?" Ritsuko asked inside the control room.

"It's... it's at **95.7**!" Maya Ibuki gasped.

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! It's just... IMPOSSIBLE!" Ritsuko gasped.

From the elevated platform, Gendo and Fuyutsuki just stared.

"Maybe the boy _is_ special." the older man said.

"We'll see." Gendo grimaced, still not liking the deal he had struck up with the boy. _That deal won't hold up. I'll find a way to keep Rei away from him._

Misato was smirking. "EVA PREPARE TO LAUNCH!" Misato shouted from the control room.

The giant Evangelion rocketed to the surface, coming to a grating halt as it hit the streets.

_Are you ready for this, mother?_ Shinji asked as the Angel saw Eva 01 and attacked.

_Of course, son. I'm glad to see you again. _Yui Ikari replied as the Angel's fist was caught by Eva.

_It has been awhile, hasn't it? _Shinji asked as Eva pulled back and slammed it's fist into the Angels face, knocking it down.

_Yes, it has. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I..._ she started to say as the Angel got back up.

_It wasn't your fault. It was Gendo's. _He replied as he activated his AT-Field.

_I just can't believe that he would abandon you. _she said as the Angel slammed in the field.

_Well, he did. And I was raised by another._ Shinji replied as the Angel raised his own AT-Field to cancel out his.

_Yes, you must tell me who this Legato is._ She replied as the field broke and the Angel attacked.

_I look forward to introducing you to him sometime._ He said as the Eva crouched low and slammed it's fist hard into the red sphere, shattering it.

_Are you trying to set me up, Shinji?_ She asked as the Angel started to wince in pain.

_Gendo wants to destroy the world just to get you back. He's screwing that fake blond science chick who's mother you used to know. And he abandoned his own son one day after you 'died'. Tell me how you can do worse than that?_ He replied as the Angel exploded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here is my first chapter in a rather fun-to-write story.

Originally I was planning to have this be one in a series of stories about Shinji having been raised by different kinds of people and the skills and powers he gains growing up and returning to Tokyo-3 to fight the Angels. This one was about the telepath Legato Bluesummer, from Trigun, raising Shinji to be his successor, hence the name 'Shinji the Darkwind'.

I had originally planned for this to be a one-shot, but as I wrote it the thing kept getting longer and eventually I realized I had enough for a multiple-chapter story.

This is a Shinji/Rei fic, and it's basically going to be a lemon where Shinji uses his special powers to get Rei, mess with Gendo, and have a lot of fun he normally wouldn't have had in the series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_OMAKE_!

Gendo's smile disappeared. "What?"

"I don't owe you anything, but if you want me to help you, I want something in return." Shinji said.

"You... want Rei?" he asked, his brow twitching.

"Think quickly, commander." he said mockingly. "I've got nothing to lose."

(The Angel is advancing. It'll be at the city-center in three minutes.) the female voice said again.

"The girl, for saving your lives!" Shinji said again.

Gendo grimaced as the base shook again.

"Done." the grim man said.

_Good, but let's play a little bit more._ "What was that?"

"I... agree!" he said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't quite..."

"You Can Have Rei If You Pilot!" Gendo practically shouted. "And You Had Better Win!"

"Alright." Shinji grinned. "Now say 'I'm a pathetic father and lousy at pleasing a woman'."

Gendo creased his brow. "I will..."

Shinji focused.

"I'm A Pathetic Father And Lousy At Pleasing A Woman!" Gendo shouted over the loudspeaker.

"Now dance like a monkey and sing 'I like to Move It'." Shinji said.

"I won't..."

Shinji focused again.

"I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it." Gendo said as he started hopping up and down like a monkey. "I like to... MOVE IT!" he said with a pelvic thrust.

_Oh yeah, this is going to be a lot of fun_. Shinji thought as he watched the monkey dance.


	2. Getting to know Rei

_**SHINJI THE DARKWIND**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Trigun.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Getting to know Rei**

"That was just amazing, Shinji! Congratulations!" Misato said as the boy exited the locker room.

"Thanks, Misato." Shinji replied as he adjusted his trenchcoat. "How's Rei doing?"

"Gotta little thing for her already?" she teased.

"Unless _you've_ got a thing for underaged girls." he teased back.

She gave him a sour look. _You're going to pay for that Shinji. _

_Not likely, Misato._ The boy thought. _But its fun to watch you try._ "What about Rei?"

"We're going to see her now." she said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Misato arrived at Rei's hospital room. When they arrived, they found Gendo waiting.

"I can't let you see her." Gendo said to the boy.

"Why not?" Shinji asked, curious why the man didn't have extra guards with him.

"She needs to rest." the man said.

Shinji squinted his eyes, focusing his power. "You're lying."

"What did you say to me?" he asked with a frown.

"You must be hard of hearing. I said, you're lying." Shinji repeated.

"I advise you to watch your tone around me, boy."

Shinji un-squinted his eyes, his mental implant done. "You made a deal, father."

"I don't remember a deal." he said.

"I piloted for you, I won, so Rei is mine." Shinji explained.

"I make the rules here, not..."

"Yui Ikari."

Gendo suddenly felt his bladder explode as his pants suddenly got incredibly soaked.

Everyone looked at him and snickered.

"I'd get that looked at, father." Shinji said as he walked past him with Misato right after him, just staring, the boy smirking as his mental suggestion did it's job.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Gendo shouted, causing the people to slowly scatter.

"Shinji, what happened?" a confused Misato asked.

"Looks like daddy wet himself." Shinji answered the still confused woman as he entered the room. "How are you, Rei?" he asked as he approached the bed the girl was lying in.

"I... I am well." she said as she looked at the boy. "You are... the Third Child?"

"Yes. I'll be taking care of you from now on." he said.

She looked at him, confused. "You? Why?"

"It was part of my deal with the commander."

_The commander has... given me to him?_ She thought, but Shinji 'heard' her.

"He did it pretty quickly too. He seemed oddly relieved when he did." Shinji added, making it seem as if the commander cared nothing for her.

Which was technically true.

"What has happened to the commander?" she asked, obviously a little distressed.

"He's got personal problems to deal with." Shinji answered.

_You can say that again._ Misato smirked. "Which is why you're both moving in with me."

Shinji looked at the woman and grinned. His mental suggestion had worked again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You have got to be kidding me." Shinji gasped as he noticed the filthy apartment. Granted he knew the apartment would be like this, but seeing it in person is a wholly different thing.

"I know it's a little messy..." Misato said sheepishly.

"I was not aware you lived in a landfill." Rei stated, noticing the trash, the beer cans, instant meals, and all other forms of garbage.

Misato's eyebrow twitched. Shinji just grinned.

After leaving NERV, Misato had taken Shinji and Rei to get some food to celebrate having new roommates. They then went to a lookout point where they saw the entire city of Tokyo-3 start rising out of the ground. Shinji was impressed, yet Rei seemed unimpressed.

Shinji figured she had probably seen it.

After Misato and Shinji had cleaned up the apartment, Rei was still too injured to do much, the trio sat down to dinner. Misato kept downing the beer and teasing Shinji to great excess.

"It's been a long time since I had a roommate as cute as you." Misato grinned.

"Considering the way you live, I'm not surprised." Shinji joked.

"Oh, really? Well, you'd better watch yourself buster, living with two female roommates. It's kinda like Three's Company."

"You actually remember a television show from the 1970's? Boy, you really are old."

"WHAT?" she said, nearly spitting on both of them.

"Rei, why don't you go take a hot bath. It'll help your recovery." Shinji suggested.

"Yes, Ikari-san." the girl said.

"Rei, please call me Shinji." he said with a soft smile.

"Very well... Shinji." she said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

_It's a work in progress. Can't simply put thoughts into her mind like I can father. _Shinji thought. _No, I don't want to manipulate her. But I can't allow her to be used for what he wants to use her for. But she's so used to following orders without question, it's gonna take some time to get her broken of that. I can't simply 'free' her. Being an Angel/human hybrid makes her quite different from everyone else. Hmm. Maybe that's why I like her so much. And it's not just her looks, even if she is a babe. Mental note: need to do something about that little Reiquarium Gendo's got stashed away._

Shinji just looked over at the slightly inebriated older woman.

"So... have you ever had a girlfriend?" Misato teased as she leaned over the table, her tanktop giving Shinji a clear view of her braless cleavage.

Shinji gave her a smirk. "Never one as old as you."

"What did you call me?" she twitched her eyebrow again.

"Don't worry, Misato-chan. You're still hot, just too old for me." he teased.

"Oh really?" she asked, feeling insulted. "And a girl like Rei is more your type? How do you know she's better than me?"

"Because she doesn't flaunt herself."

"Flaunt myself? Is that what you think I do?" she said in mild aggravation.

"You're the one not wearing a bra." he said.

"But you like to look, don't you?" she smiled.

_Actually..._ Shinji just grinned as he leaned over to Misato touching her forehead with his hand, his mind instantly transmitting 'special thoughts' to hers.

"UH!! OOOOOHHHHH GOOOODDDDD!!!" Misato gasped suddenly as she toppled to the floor as her body was sent into orgasmic bliss.

Shinji looked over the side and just smirked at the woman writhing on the floor, grabbing different parts of her body as she did.

_Oh, yeah. Most entertaining._ He smirked as he watched the woman as she arched her back.

"I'M SOOOO HOOOOOTTTTT!!!!" Misato gasped as sweat started pouring down her skin as she desperately struggled to get out of her clothes.

Just then, Rei came out of the bathroom, carrying a slightly soggy penguin in her good arm.

_This must be PenPen_. Shinji thought as he looked at the pair.

"I believe this is Captain Katsuragi's property." Rei said as she set the penguin down. It quickly waddled over to the wriggling Misato.

"Must be. Rei, are you alright?" Shinji asked as he went over to the young woman.

"I am well. Why do you ask?" she asked as PenPen just stared at the contorting Misato.

"Because you're naked." he said as stared at the still bandaged girl, who was now without her clothes or even a towel.

"Yes. I am." she replied apathetically, then noticed the moaning/writhing woman on the ground. "Is the captain alright?"

"She'll be fine in the morning." Shinji said as he ushered the girl out of the room as Misato flew into orgasm again. "You're very pretty, Rei."

"I... am not pretty." she replied, remembering what Gendo and Ritsuko had 'taught' her, as she felt his arm go around her bare shoulders. Yet for some reason, she didn't pull back from him.

"Yes, you are, Rei." he reinforced his statement.

"You embarrass me." she said, looking down.

Shinji stopped and tilted her chin up so that she looked at his eyes.

"Rei, do you think I'm lying to you?" he asked as he looked at the girl.

Rei stared into his eyes with her good one before answering him.

"I do not think you are lying to me." she said.

"That means a lot to me, Rei-chan." he smiled.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked, looking at him with her good eye.

"Call you what?" he asked.

"'Rei-chan'. I believe it is a term of endearment."

"It is, Rei-chan. Because I like you." he said honestly.

"You... like me?" she said in mild disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why? I am not special."

"Yes, you are, Rei-chan. You have to be to pilot an Eva." he said as he pulled the girl to him. "I've never met a girl as unique as you, both physically and mentally."

"I... I am special?" she repeated as she oddly enough accepted his embrace.

"Yes, you are, Rei-chan." he said as he gently rubbed her smooth skin, which made her blush. He pulled back and gently rubbed the side of her face as he slowly leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Rei felt her body heat up as his lips touched hers.

_His lips against mine... I feel so... warm. I feel so safe within his arms. I have never felt like this in the presence of the commander._ She thought as they continued kissing.

Shinji however was smiling as he heard her. He had been subtly influencing her thoughts this entire time, mostly because he knew she was detached and Gendo had been manipulating her for years to be loyal to him. Gendo had made it so that he was the only person Rei believed she could depend on. But now Shinji could tell that he was having an effect on this girl.

In all honesty, he liked this girl when he first met her. And didn't like the way Gendo was using her. Actually, he didn't like Gendo period, so taking Rei away from him was a good start. But it wasn't the end of it.

_I'm going to have a lot of fun ruining you, father._ Shinji thought as he removed his lips from Rei.

"You're a good kisser, Rei-chan." he said in a soft voice.

_Why is my face so warm?_ She wondered as she stared at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Why... why do I feel..." she started to ask, but managed to finish her thought. "Why do I feel... warm, and comfortable, with you?"

"Maybe we were meant to be together." he smiled as he held her. "My father put you through a lot of pain. I promise I won't do that to you." he caressed her cheek softly.

_The commander told me that I was important to him._ she thought and then paused. _No... to his plans. He... does not... care for me. I am... a tool for his... bringing about a... Third Impact...so that he can reunite with his... wife_. She thought as tears came to her eyes. _Water... from my eyes? Why is..._

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" Shinji asked. "You're crying."

"Crying... is that what it is called?"

"Yes. You cry when you're sad... or are so happy you can't hold it in anymore."

Rei paused for a few seconds. "I... I do not believe I am happy."

"Then... what are you sad about?"

"I... I am not loved."

Shinji looked at her and pulled her into another warm hug. He grinned as he realized the thoughts and images he was gently sending into her mind were working.

"You're wrong, Rei-chan." he said as he looked at her square in the eye.

"I am?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes you are. Because... I love you." he said as he kissed her again. Tears streamed down her cheeks again, but this time she didn't feel sad.

Shinji and Rei kissed for several minutes before Shinji spoke again.

"Stay with me, Rei-chan." he whispered to her.

"...yes, Shinji-kun." she whispered back, now light-headed.

The bath forgotten, the pair slept in Shinji's room where the young man gently held the still-injured girl. For the first time since she remembered, Rei felt happy, warm, safe and comfortable.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei's healing progressed faster than expected, Shinji's mental powers helping considerably. Since Rei was human/Angel hybrid, Shinji simply stimulated the regeneration powers of the Angel genes to accelerate Rei's recovery.

Rei was out of her bandages in less than a week.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How does that feel, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked as he gently scrubbed her back with the soapy cloth, careful not to brush hard against her still-present wounds.

"It is... pleasant, Shinji-kun." Rei said as the boy continued to clean her.

After the pair had finished scrubbing off the last of the LCL from their seven-hour long test, Rei took the showerhead and washed off the soap as Shinji drew them a hot bath.

Since the pair had met, Shinji had used his powers to keep Gendo busy and Rei with him. This was easily done by making the man think and do something else to keep him occupied. And with Gendo virtually lost in his influenced thoughts, Shinji tended to Rei and her wounds.

Since their first meeting, Shinji had been using his powers slowly, bit-by-bit, to awaken Rei to new things. The first day they spent just sleeping and talking together in Shinji's bed. The second day they enjoyed watching television while Shinji cooked her a vegetarian meal. The third day they went to NERV for more testing, but only until they were finished, and then Shinji took Rei out for ice cream. She enjoyed it very much. The fourth day they spent reading, with Rei curled up in Shinji's rather comfortable lap. The fifth day Shinji taught Rei how to slow dance. They spent the sixth day watching a Star Wars marathon, where Shinji spent most of that day explaining about the Jedi and the Sith and the different worlds and space ships and even the religious influences of the films. It was the clones that seemed to make Rei a little uncomfortable. The seventh day they'd done a morning synch test, which had lasted 7 hours, and now the pair found themselves back at Misato's apartment, enjoying a very relaxing bath.

Shinji wasn't too shy about his appearance, and Rei had no concept of modesty to begin with. Within the last week the pair had become quite close through everything from watching TV, to training, to kissing, to falling asleep in each others arms. They had no shame pass between them as Shinji got in the tub first and slowly helped the blue-haired girl into the hot water. She paused as her foot touched the warm surface.

_It is warm... very warm_. She thought as Shinji slowly helped her into the tub, and pulled her against him.

Her body slowly got used to the heated water, a luxury she had never known while living in her dingy old apartment. But here in the Katsuragi apartment she was surrounded by warmth. Both from Shinji and from the everyday luxuries that most people would take for granted. Her first bath had been without Shinji, but as the pair had grown steadily closer, it was Rei who wanted to bath with the young man. Her reason was that if sleeping with Shinji was comfortable, and hot baths were also comfortable, what would a combination be like?

_This is... wonderful._ She thought as she rested her back against the boys athletic chest, her head leaning back to set against his shoulder as she felt his arms gently wrap around her waist.

The feelings were two-fold. The hot water caressing her skin on the outside, the growing warmth that came from inside her body due to Shinji's caress and care. She felt warm from what she felt was his genuine concern for her. And he actually said he loved her, that she was special.

The commander and Dr Akagi had never said that. Not once in all the years she had known them.

"Are you comfortable, Rei-chan?" Shinji whispered to her.

"Yes, Shinji-kun." Rei replied, the feeling now stronger than when they slept together. "I feel so... warm. It is unfamiliar to me." she sighed.

"I promise you, in time, it won't be." he said as he held her tightly.

The pair just sat in the hot water, enjoying each others embrace. The feeling was so comforting to Rei that she felt as if she could just fall asleep right there, enveloped by warmth. In all the time she had been alive, ever since she had known the commander and the doctor, Rei had never been warm or comfortable. Neither inside nor outside. But now, thanks to Shinji, that had all changed.

Shinji enjoyed holding Rei in his arms, but wanted to do more than just this.

"So... what did you want to do tonight?" Shinji whispered in her shell-like ear.

Rei paused. Normally she would have just read a book and focused her thoughts on piloting Eva. But now she was being given a chance to do something more than was open to her.

"I... do not know." she replied.

"How about we go out?" he suggested.

"Out?"

"Yeah, out. On a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, Rei. People do go out on dates with those they love."

Rei felt warm again as he said that word.

"I... have never been on a date." she said.

_Not surprising_. Shinji thought. _That old prick never let you do anything remotely human. _

Shinji hugged Rei tighter, kissing her cheek softly as he did.

"Normally people go out on what many would call a cliché-date." he explained.

"Cliché-date?" she asked, never hearing that term before.

"Dinner, a movie, and usually some other special activity afterwards. And then there are the gifts." he explained.

"Gifts?"

"Yes. Gifts that a boy gives to the girl he loves."

Love. That word again. It felt good to hear it, yet felt so foreign to her.

"So, do you want to go out tonight to dinner and a movie?" he asked.

"I... am not sure what to watch." she said.

"How about I pick?"

"Very well." she agreed.

The pair got out of the tub after a while and dried off. Shinji dried Rei off, gently rubbing her skin with the towel. The girl just blushed, but felt his attention to be welcome more than normal.

"But first... let's get you something to wear."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji took Rei to a local shop where he was able to purchase several clothes for them both. For himself some more shirts, pants, socks, underwear and shoes. All black. And for Rei, panties and bras of different colors, dresses and blouses of blue, purple and black, and even socks and shoes. They even chose out some swimwear: Shinji chose blue swimming trunks and Rei a simple white one-piece suit.

"Shinji-kun, how can you afford all these clothes?" Rei asked as she looked at her new blue and white flowered kimono.

"I made a deal with the manager." Shinji replied with a smile.

Shinji was dressed in his black shirt, pants and shoes as Rei was dressed in her new purple blouse and black skirt and shoes as they left the store. The manager had been courteous enough to arrange for the delivery of their clothes to their apartment.

Again, Shinji's powers were more than helpful.

Shinji escorted Rei to the nearest movie theater and chose, of all things, an old Godzilla movie.

"Shinji-kun, what is this again?" Rei asked as she looked at the fluffy white kernel in her hand.

"It's called popcorn, Rei-chan." Shinji explained as he popped another into his mouth.

Rei put the white kernel into her mouth and chewed, absorbing the buttery goodness of the food.

"It is... good." she said with a lite smile.

Shinji just smiled back as the pair settled into the movie at the back of the theater.

About an hour in, Rei was slowly becoming disenchanted with the film itself. Shinji had explained the concept of the monsters existence, and that even though the film was about a radioactive dinosaur fighting another monster from space, the majority of it was taken up by the human's interaction with each other. That actually got Rei to thinking.

"Are you alright, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked, noticing his girl looking at him.

"Yes, Shinji-kun. Please.. Will you kiss me?" she asked.

Shinji smiled as he tilted his head towards her and spent the rest of the movie just kissing each other.

After the movie passed, the pair went to an Italian restaurant where Shinji ordered the spaghetti and Rei ordered the Fettuccini Alfredo, after being informed of the lack of meat in it. Shinji had even managed to arrange for a group of the servers to sing a song for Rei.

To Rei, the attention that Shinji lavished on her was beyond anything she had ever experienced. The Commander had never done anything like this for her.

After dinner the pair headed home. They had done the typical cliché-date: dinner, a movie, and had gone shopping for new clothes as their special activity. They arrived back at the apartment and put their delivered packages in their room before snuggling into bed, safe and warm in each others arms.

As sleep took her, Rei just mused how wonderful it was, to be human.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two days later found the pair walking into Tokyo Municipal Junior High. Shinji had managed to keep himself out of school so that he could spend time with Rei during her recovery. He only went because he thought it would be entertaining, three weeks after his fight with the 3rd Angel.

_Wonder what there is to do here?_ Shinji wondered as he walked into Class 2-A, holding Rei's hand. This earned him quite a lot of stares from the people in class.

_Who's the new guy?_

_When did Rei get a boyfriend?_

_What happened to her this time?_

These were some of the thoughts Shinji heard as he walked in and sat down next to Rei, whose arm was still wrapped in gauze, a bandage over her cheek. It was a far cry from the near-mummy act she was used to portraying.

In all honesty, Shinji didn't need school. Thanks to Legato he could absorb knowledge from other people around him. He was only here now because of Rei, and to see what fun he could have.

"Hey, Toji, see that kid over there?" the glasses-wearing military otaku Kensuke Aida asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" the track-suit wearing jock Toji Suzuhara asked.

"He just moved here after that first robot battle."

"So?" the bored-looking jock said.

"He could be the pilot of that giant robot."

"Really?" the jock grimaced as he cracked his knuckles.

However, Shinji was aware of them.

_Looks like this is going to be fun after all._ Shinji thought as he read their minds.

What he saw was interesting to say the least.

_Lets see. The big one's sister was outside during my fight and was injured. Kinda dense. Strange. It was his fault, but he wants someone else to blame. The nerd is a fanatical otaku, totally obsessed. Jeez, does he have nothing... nope, nothing else. This is going to be enjoyable_. Shinji thought.

Suddenly, the computer on his desk beeped.

_I've got an email. Hmm. Looks like they want to know if I'm the pilot of that giant robot. I could say no, but I doubt they'd believe me. So... I just press 'yes' and... _

"Oh my god! Are you really the pilot?" "What's it like to pilot it?" "Does it have a lot of weapons?" "What's its ultimate attack?" "Are you Rei's boyfriend?" "How were you chosen to be a pilot?" "What's your name?" the class started asking in rapid succession as they crowded around him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"HEY, NEW KID!" Toji screamed once class was over and both Shinji and Rei were outside.

_And here we go._ Shinji thought as he turned around. "Stand back Rei." he said to the girl and turned to the slightly taller boy. "Yes?" he answered.

"You're the pilot of that giant robot that hurt my little sister." Toji said, cracking his knuckles.

"Wasn't your sister in the shelter?" Shinji asked.

"Uh.. no she wasn't. Otherwise she wouldn't have gotten hurt!" he said.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching her? I mean you are her big brother."

"Shut up!"

"She got hurt because you were irresponsible, so you're taking it out on me. Makes sense."

"DIE YOU PUNK!" Toji shouted as he leaped at Shinji.

_Freeze_. he thought calmly as the boy stopped cold right as Shinji grabbed the slightly taller boy by the shoulder and arm. "Pressure point techniques." Shinji said to the boy, and also to Kensuke who was right next to him.

A good excuse if any for what happened to Toji.

"As for you, muscle head, you should try to accept some responsibility for what you didn't do. Your sister got hurt because you didn't protect her like you should have. And what? You think giant robots are nimble? The thing is 40 meters tall. It's foot is the size of a tanker truck. Not to mention there was another monster out there, so why don't you try blaming it?" he said as he released the boy. _Unfreeze_.

He pushed Toji back as the alarms rang.

"Shinji-kun. We have to report to headquarters." Rei said as she took his hand to lead him away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The 4th Angel hadn't been too tough, and Shinji and his mother were able to talk more.

_You haven't made me a grandmother already, have you Shinji_? Yui asked as the purple Eva reached the surface.

_No, mother. But if I was, Rei would be your daughter-in-law_. Shinji replied as he grabbed his rifle.

_You really like her that much, don't you_? She asked as Shinji fired at the insect like Angel.

_Of course. She's beautiful, kind, unique, smart, and has so much potential_. He said as the smoke covered the Angel. _It's Gendo's fault she's so alone and sad. _

_You do know she is a clone of me?_ She asked as Misato started yelling at him.

_Only 1 of her DNA is yours_. He said as he moved to the side to avoid the Angels tentacles.

_You've been reading your father's mind, haven't you?_ She asked as Shinji moved the Eva around to get behind the Angel.

_Ritsuko's actually_. He said as he dropped the rifle, cut the power cable and pulled his Prog. Knife.

_God, that woman really needs a man in her life_. She said as Shinji sprang from behind another building and leaped on the Angel's back. _I mean she was so uptight when I was alive, and her mom wasn't any better. _

_Gendo used her as well. I read his mind. That's why he slept with her. _He said as everyone in NERV was going ballistic.

_He what?_ She gasped as Shinji wrestled with the Angel.

_Oh, yes. He's using Ritsuko like he used Naoko._ _Maybe I should get her a boyfriend or something. _He said as he reached out and grabbed the Angel by it's nose.

_Oh? Do you have something special in mind?_ She asked as Shinji flipped the Eva over the Angels head to stand in front of it, then quickly jabbing it's core with the knife.

_Maybe_. He said as the Angel died.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"That was SO COOL!" Kensuke shouted as he videotaped the whole thing from the mountain shelter where he and the other kids were.

"He's... good." Toji faintly admitted.

"Guess he got better." Kensuke said. "Of course it's pretty convenient when no one lets their little sister out of their sight."

"DIE GEEK-BOY!" he shouted as he leaped at the otaku.

"My Camera!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well, here is my second chapter of Shinji the Darkwind.

I had to rewrite this chapter a bit, adding the part about Shinji and Rei's date, and even them bathing together.

It took awhile, but I am rather pleased at what I wrote up.


	3. Life In NERV

Chapter 3

**Life In NERV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Trigun

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ecchi-ANBU: Yes, this is a slight Trigun crossover. Villains only.

Krimzonrayne: no, I don't think I'm moving too fast with this one.

Dennisud: Actually, I'm planning to set Ritsuko up in this chapter

Wushu: Yes, using his powers so much might seem excessive at this point, but considering how much time, 15 years, that Gendo and SEELE had invested into this scenario, manipulations and all, Shinji has a lot of work to undo.

Mumei: Granted that Legato had Vash's arm grafted to his body, which might or might not have given him his powers, other fanfics bring up the point that Shinji has genetics on his side, in turn of being Angel-influenced from birth like many of the other children, like Asuka and Toji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"That was just excellent, Pilot Ikari." Maya Ibuki said as she approached the boy outside the entry plug.

"Thanks, Miss Ibuki. And call me Shinji." Shinji said as he gently peered into the young woman's mind. _Let's see here. Computer genius, no boyfriend, perfect! Not much of a social life. Hmm. Thinks no one notices her. Lots of potential... AH! Closet lesbian with a crush on Ritsuko, just like I hoped. _

"Then please, call me Maya." she replied.

"Alright, Maya. And thanks for everything you did today."

"I did? It... wasn't that much, Shinji." she said with a small smile.

"I think it was. Without your computer assistance I couldn't have won. I'll pay you back someday. Promise." he said as he left the cages and met up with Rei at the locker room.

"Shinji-kun." the familiar blue-haired girl said, stepping up to Shinji and kissing him on the cheek.

"Rei-chan." he smiled, returning the kiss as the girl followed him into the locker room.

"You were talking to Lt. Ibuki." she said as Shinji got out of his plugsuit.

"Yes I was." he said as he stepped into the shower as Rei followed to the door.

"What about?" she asked as he washed himself clean.

"Nothing major. Just about how good a job I did today."

"Nothing else?" she queried

"Are you jealous, Rei-chan?" he asked.

"Perhaps." she replied, looking just a little perturbed.

He looked back at her. "Rei-chan, I love you. Why would I flirt with another woman?"

"The commander does." Rei explained.

"The commander doesn't flirt. He just uses them for sex."

"True." she said as he turned off the water.

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about. It concerns Maya." he said, stepping out of the shower, not really caring if Rei saw him naked.

"Maya?" she asked as he grabbed his towel.

"Lt. Ibuki." he corrected as he dried off.

"You are already on a first-name basis?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." he said as he started to get dressed.

"And you did not tell me?"

"You didn't ask if I did."

"...what about her?" Rei changed the subject.

"I think we should set her up with Ritsuko." he smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was enjoying himself.

He continued to sleep with Rei, who healed quicker than the doctors expected, and was out of her bandages within a week. He liked sleeping with her mostly because she slept nude and loved to cuddle. She found it wholly comfortable. He hadn't taken her yet, continuing to subtly influence her to permanently bond the girl to him. Kissing, necking and touching her was very common though.

He sent Misato into an orgasmic frenzy twice a week, usually after she had ingested four or five cans of beer. She would wake up wondering what kind of party she'd had, as she was nearly naked in her living room. He planted more subliminal suggestions into his father almost everyday.

After the exploding bladder problem, Gendo spent two days walking around without pants, which was hilarious, as the bearded man didn't seem to notice. A week later there was the 'naked sleepwalk in the middle of the day' incident, which was confusing in of itself as it made no sense for a man to sleep naked in his office. Which he had walked out of.

There was the continued wetting of his pants whenever he thought the name 'Yui Ikari' or whenever someone said it. Like Shinji and Fuyutsuki. A week after that, whenever Gendo heard a bell sound he clucked like a chicken, even flapping his arms and pecking at the ground for five minutes before stopping and wondering what he had been doing. The week after that whenever someone's cellphone went off, he tried to mount the nearest person he could and ride them like a horse.

Fuyutsuki avoided him like the plague after the first time, and poor Aoba was filing suit against him.

And then right before the Fourth Angel attacked there was the problem when someone mentioned the word, 'Angel'. When Gendo heard the word, he jumped up on the nearest piece of furniture, leapt off, and tried to fly.

Needless to say he spent a couple days in a splint with a crutch nearby.

Shinji also managed to keep Gendo away from Ritsuko, the mental suggestion he implanted in her mind when he first met her made her nauseous whenever she got within ten feet of him. This helped to keep her away from him and at the same time make her lonely as well.

Playing and manipulating Gendo, as well as influencing Ritsuko and the rest of the NERV staff, for a good purpose, kept Shinji amused for nearly a month. Three weeks after the Fourth Angel battle, Shinji decided to invite Ritsuko and Maya over for dinner.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Thank you for inviting me over for dinner, Shinji-kun." Maya said with a smile, wearing casual clothes that consisted of a white blouse and tan slacks.

"I just wanted to thank you for all your help." Shinji said as he served the young woman her meal.

"I really didn't do that much." she protested.

"Nonsense. Besides, there is another reason I invited you over." he said with a smiled.

"Oh?" she said with a slight blush.

The doorbell rang and Rei answered it.

"Dr Akagi." Rei said in monotone to the older woman.

"Rei." Ritsuko said nonchalant to the younger girl.

The blue-haired girl lead the blond scientist into the living room where the older woman froze upon seeing Maya sitting on the floor with food in front of her.

"Maya?"

"Sempai! I... I didn't know you were coming too." Maya gasped as she noticed Dr Akagi wearing a jacket over a sleeveless white shirt and blue skirt. _She's even prettier out of a labcoat_. She mused.

Ritsuko looked at Shinji, then Misato, then Rei, before she was offered a seat next to Maya.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's Eat!" Misato shouted as he hefted her beer. "Come on people! It's time to drink!" she said, thrusting a can into the young computer tech's hand.

"Honestly, Misato!" Ritsuko chided as she also, hesitantly, accepted a beer.

"Is this alright, sempai?" Maya asked reluctantly as she held the can.

"Relax, Maya! It won't kill you and I'm not letting the kids have a drop of the stuff, so there's plenty to go around!" the purple haired captain shouted.

"Well... if you're sure." the computer tech said with a blush.

"I'll make it an order if I have, Lieutenant Ibuki." she grinned.

"Are you alright, Maya?" Ritsuko asked the younger woman.

"I'm fine, sempai. It's just... I never really just sit around with other people and... do stuff like this."

"Well, you're among friends now, Maya. So relax." Shinji said as he drank his tea with Rei beside him on the floor.

The group just laughed and talked, ate and drank. Ritsuko and Maya had about four beers each, Misato had seven.

Shinji had been watching the trio for some time, using his powers to subtly influence their thoughts, before he struck.

_It's time._ He thought as he took control.

Maya suddenly leaned forward, wrapped her right arm around Ritsuko's waist, stuck her left hand up the blonds skirt and kissed her sempai full on the mouth when the older woman turned to face her subordinate.

"Mmmm. Mmm!!" Ritsuko mumbled in shock as she continued being kissed, yet broke free after nearly a minute. "MAYA! What are... you... doooooing?" she asked as the younger woman started fingering her and suddenly moved in to lick her Adam's apple.

"I... I don't know... sempai. I can't seem to stop myself." Maya gasped as she pulled back to nip at the slightly older woman's ear.

"You're... amazingly good at this..." Ritsuko gasped as Maya started kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry sempai." Maya said in tears. "I can't... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think we're both a little drunk, my dear Maya." Ritsuko said as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman's head to pull her close and deepen the kiss.

"Shouldn't we... stop this?" the younger woman asked, though she didn't really want to.

"No, Maya. I...oh, you've got a gentle touch...I don't want to. You don't know how lonely I've been lately." Ritsuko said as she nuzzled her nose against Maya's.

Shinji had stopped using his powers the second Ritsuko wrapped her arms around Maya. Now he was just a spectator.

"I want this Maya." the blond gently kissing the younger girls lips.

"I want this too... but, sempai. The others are watching." Maya said with ragged breath.

"Let them." she said as she frenched the poor girl, pushing her to the floor and laying on top.

"WHOOOO! GO RITSUKO!" Misato shouted before leaning back to inhale yet another beer and promptly fell backwards onto the floor.

Shinji and Rei were watching the whole time.

"Shinji-kun?"

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"I have two questions."

"Shoot." he encouraged.

"Why are Dr Akagi and Lt. Ibuki having sex on the floor, right now?" she asked as she noticed the two women had gotten their shirts off.

"I guess they're both sexually frustrated and really drunk. It happens some times." Shinji answered as the young computer tech reached up and grabbed Ritsuko's butt.

"I see." she said, noticing Ritsuko forcing her tongue into the woman's willing mouth, her hands running over the young woman's hardening breasts.

"What was your second question?" he asked as he saw PenPen once again pecking at Misato.

Rei turned to him and he didn't need his telepathy to know what she was going to ask. "Can we do that as well?"

Shinji smiled as he helped the young woman stand up. "Of course, Rei-chan."

After making sure the doors to the apartment were locked, the pair went into Shinji's room, leaving the others to their own devices.

Shinji slowly undressed Rei, her flawless pale skin exposed to him. He stared at her supple curves, roundish breasts and immaculate legs. She was only 14 years old, but for that age she was perfect.

"You're so beautiful, Rei-chan."

She blushed as she slowly helped Shinji out of his clothes, admiring his lean and well-toned body.

"You are also beautiful, Shinji-kun."

Shinji laid the girl down on the bed, kissing and caressing every inch he could. He touched and squeezed her roundish breasts, licking the nipples lightly and applying pressure bit by bit. Rei gasped and moaned as Shinji pleasured her. He kissed his way down her body until he came to the junction between her legs. He spread the legs apart and dove in, using his tongue more than his mouth. Rei's moans became louder, her panting increasing beyond anything she knew she was capable of.

"Shinji-kun... please... I can not..." she panted madly, her whole body shuddering at the incredible pleasure she had just received. A few more seconds and she would have orgasmed. Not that she would have minded, but she wanted something else from Shinji.

"Did you like it, Rei-chan?" he asked her as he moved up from her lower regions for a face-to-face.

"It was... amazing, Shinji-kun." she panted, drawing her hand across his chest to his neck. "But if you continue, I will pass out before we can become one."

Shinji smiled as he kissed the blue-haired girl lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Rei-chan." he said as he moved on top of her.

"I love you, Shinji-kun." she said as she spread herself for him.

"You're sure you want this, Rei-chan? Once we do, there's no going back. We'll be linked, bonded. Something like this, isn't just a physical thing." he said, caressing her cheek softly.

Even though he had been influencing Rei's thoughts ever since he met her, there was still a part of him that wanted this to be her choice. He had shown Rei that he truly did care of her, and that Gendo didn't. She was no longer under Gendo's control, and now it was her time to choose.

"I am already your girl, Shinji-kun." she said with a soft smile as she touched his face gently. "Make me your woman."

Shinji smiled as he kissed her lips passionately, and became one with the girl he loved.

Rei threw her head back, arching her back and shrieking as she felt him move himself up to the hilt. A small part of her mind realized that he was a perfect fit for her, which was ignored as he started to pound himself in and out of her moist womanhood, giving her more pleasure than she had ever experienced at this point.

Shinji couldn't use his powers to make Rei feel the pleasure, but he could read her mind enough that he knew exactly what she liked, and did just that. And right now she was in ecstacy as the friction caused by their enthusiastic intimacy was driving Rei to heights of pleasure she had never once thought possible.

It was making her crazy, and she loved it. Shinji continued moving in and out, then maneuvered himself to where he sat up with Rei in his lap, bouncing the young nubile girl on his member.

"Shinji-kun! YES! YES!! It's so wonderful!" she gasped, her arms around his neck holding him tightly as his hands held her hips to control the movements and continued pleasure.

"Anything for you, my Rei!" Shinji groaned as he continued to pleasure the woman.

They changed positions every ten to fifteen minutes, attentively exploring each others bodies and coming to a climatic orgasm after nearly two hours, holding each others bodies tightly as the echo of their passion pulsated through their bodies, leaving the two unique teenagers in their intimate embrace, sweat running down their bodies, heat leaving them in waves.

"Rei-chan?" Shinji asked the girl after several tense minutes of holding each other.

The blue haired girl raised her head and leaned in to gently kiss his lips. "Thank you, Shinji-kun. It was... beautiful."

Shinji smiled as he pulled the girl tightly to him, rubbing his body against hers as he gently lowered her to the bed and fell asleep with her in his arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning found the group slowly waking up from their drunken binge last night.

Misato was a little surprised she wasn't naked again, then turned her head and smirked. Getting up off the floor she wobbled over to the kitchen where her instant camera was and returned to the living room to snap a couple pictures of Ritsuko and Maya.

Both women were totally naked, the younger woman's head resting comfortably between the faux-blond's breasts. Their legs were intertwined, and Maya's arms wrapped around Ritsuko's waist.

Needless to say, when they woke up...

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Ritsuko shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Maya shrieked.

"MAYA! What..."

"Sempai, I didn't... I mean..."

"What's going on out here?" Shinji asked as he opened his door.

"Oh, nothing, Shinji." Misato as she turned to the boy. "Our guests just got up on the wrong side of..." she froze as she noticed both Shinji and Rei wrapped in the same blanket. "Oh, My, God!"

"Misato, what's..." Ritsuko asked as she covered her chest with Maya's tan slacks, then noticed what the trouble was. "Oh, My, God!" she gasped.

Maya looked over the living room table as she covered herself with her blouse. "Oh, wow."

"Alright, alright, alright!" Misato spoke up. "Obviously we've got a lot to discuss today. First, let's get the obvious out of the way." she turned to Shinji and Rei. "Did you two sleep together?"

"Yes." the said in unison.

She gave them a sour look and tried this again. "Did you... 'sleep' together?" she asked, trying to be delicate about this.

"We said we did." Rei replied, confused why she was being asked a repeated question.

"Rei-chan, I think what Misato means is... did we have sex?" Shinji explained.

"Oh. Then yes. Shinji-kun is quite vigorous." Rei said with a smile as she leaned against him.

Maya blushed. Ritsuko was shocked. Misato's jaw was open. Shinji beamed with pride.

"Oooooohhhhhh, boy!" Misato groaned as she held her head. While it was good to see Rei more lively than ever before, she didn't expect _this_ lively.

After everyone was dressed and seated at the table, Shinji cooking breakfast, the quintet talked about what had happened last night. They had made it up to the point where Misato passed out from drinking too much and pretty much tapered off. Shinji and Rei were holding hands under the table, Ritsuko and Maya weren't looking at each other. Shinji noticed this.

"What's wrong, Maya-san? Ritsuko-san?" Shinji asked.

"Uh... it's nothing, Shinji-kun." Maya said as she sipped her tea.

"It didn't seem that way last night." he said.

"Shinji!" Misato interrupted. Though to be honest, she was more concerned with Shinji and Rei than teasing her two friends.

"I'm just saying, they wouldn't have done what they did if they didn't have real feelings for each other, right?" he stated. "I know they drank a lot, but still, they could have kissed anyone else, yet they ended up with each other. That has to count for something."

Ritsuko and Maya took in what Shinji had just said. It may have been naive, but it was accurate.

"Maya, can I talk to you on the balcony?" Ritsuko asked.

"Uh, yes, sempai." Maya quickly said.

The pair got up and walked outside, closing the glass door behind them. Ritsuko started off.

"Maya, I'm not sure about all what happened last night. I've never been with another woman in any way, shape or form. I never even considered it because I thought it was wrong."

"Oh. I see." the younger woman said, thinking that this was a rejection.

"But... it felt good."

Maya's head flew up. "What?"

"I've had failed relationships in the past, so I guess I was afraid to try anything new. But... if you're willing..." she said with a lump in her throat.

"Yes!" she cried out quickly, then covered her mouth and blushed.

Ritsuko smiled. "It might be a little difficult for people to accept us, and I am still your boss and all."

"I don't care!" Maya said. "Sempai, I just... I..." she tried to say.

"What, Maya?"

"I've wanted this ever since I met you."

Ritsuko brightened at that. "I see."

"And I enjoyed last night as well."

"You remember it?" she asked, a little surprised.

"I wasn't... that drunk." Maya said with a blush.

Realization dawned on Ritsuko as she smiled. "I see." she pulled the young woman to her and kissed her lips gently. "Then... let's see how this goes, alright Maya?"

"Yes, sempai." she said as she enjoyed the embrace.

Inside the apartment, the other NERV personnel just smiled.

"Now, as for you two..." Misato said to Shinji and Rei, the pair just smiling, before the Angel alarms sounded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here's number three in my Shinji the Darkwind story, with two confirmed relationships with both couples getting it on.

Just an after-thought: I probably could have had Ritsuko get hooked up with Fuyutsuki, or one of the male computer techs, but I liked the idea of Ritsuko and Maya getting together. Though, I'll probably get Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki together at another time in another story.

Not much else I can say about this.

Shinji using his powers to get Rei away from Gendo, get Ritsuko away from Gendo, and causing Gendo nothing but trouble and then wiping out any idea of how all that happened, is fun.

And I promise that I will introduce the rest of the Gung Ho Guns later on in the story.

In the meantime, please read and review.


	4. Fortresses and Robots

_**SHINJI THE DARKWIND**_

Chapter 4

**Flying Fortresses and Robots**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Non-existent Phone Ring...: The Adam's Apple bit was a deliberate joke made to indicate exactly where the kisses were being planted. Just saying, 'She kissed her neck' is rather general and intimate situations require specifics. Just my opinion, though.

Krimzonrayne: The Adam's Apple bit was a deliberate joke made to indicate exactly where the kisses were being planted. Just saying, 'She kissed her neck' is rather general and intimate situations require specifics. Just my opinion, though.

JoseHernandez: Knives won't show up, but I will have the others show up, and I am planning on having Shinji deal with Toji's little sister, Hikari and Asuka.

Delta16669: Don't worry, I am planning on having Asuka come in, maybe the next couple chapters.

Ranma Hibiki: yes, all the Gung Ho Guns taught Shinji a few tricks.

Arm-Slave: First of all, Rei may possess some of Yui's genetics, that doesn't mean she is a full-clone or a reincarnation of sorts. She's different from Yui. Don't get sick on me.

Kosmic: Yes, I am planning on having Shinji have a lot of fun with his powers.

Midnight6: I wrote the conversations between Shinji and Yui during their fights because I knew they had never been done before.

Biohazard 101: yes, I try to torture Gendo as much as possible in my stories. Otherwise I prefer him not to even be in it.

The light of darkness: As you can see, I haven't abandoned this story.

Sun S. Li: Don't worry. I know for a fact that Shinji has to get hurt once in a while to add drama and tension to the story.

Wolf07: I actually have a plan for Asuka later on. But not in this chapter. And I am planning on having Yui eventually being released from Eva later on.

Zephryl: You want me to give the Eva an Angel-Arm? And pair Kaji up with Domino?

Skyforger: I will have a Shinji/Rei/Misato conversation, but later.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Fifth Angel battle wasn't anything spectacular. More like a disaster.

Shinji had been sent up with Unit 01 to deal with it, only to get shot in the chest by the Angel.

Misato had pulled him back and Shinji was sent to the hospital where Rei stayed with him the whole time, snuggling against him with all her might, crying her eyes out.

Eventually, Misato and the others formulated a plan: to use a giant sniper gun, created from the prototype laser cannon belonging to the JSSDF, to destroy the Angel, using all the power of Japan.

After one of Gendo's 'Angel' episodes resulted in him falling down a flight of stairs, the commander was incapacitated. Fuyutsuki took over while he was in recovery and quickly approved of Misato's plan. Ritsuko and the others quickly put it into action.

When Shinji had recovered, he and Rei were sent to Mt Futago to commence the battle plan that Misato had come up with.

"The plan is for Shinji to sniper the Angel while Rei uses a special shield that Ritsuko's division has come up with." Misato said as she greeted the pair.

"And this plan is solid?" Shinji asked his guardian, his girlfriend and lover hugging his arm tightly.

"It's the best we've got." Misato said to the boy.

_And here I never thought Caine's training would come in handy_. Shinji thought.

"The plan is scheduled to begin in 1 hour 7 minutes." Misato said, looking at her watch. "Make sure you're ready to go by then."

"Right!" the pair said in unison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The changing room of the mobile utility trailers)

Shinji and Rei removed their clothes in the makeshift dressing room, a white screen showing each other their silhouettes. Shinji was about to get into his plugsuit when Rei entered his side.

"Rei-chan. What's wrong?" Shinji asked, noticing the girl was naked once again.

"I... I am... worried." she said with a sad expression on her face.

"About what?" Shinji asked as he stood up, the girl running to him and embracing him.

"I am afraid for you, my Shinji!" she said as she hugged the naked young man to her.

"You don't have to worry about me, Rei-chan. I have you protecting me." he said as he hugged her tightly. "I have faith in you."

"I love you, Shinji-kun." she said as she nuzzled his neck.

"Don't worry, my love." he cupped her cheek gently. "I promise you, I won't miss!" he said as he kissed her softly.

They continued kissing for a couple more minutes, until Rei spoke up.

"Make love to me." she said in a pleading tone.

He looked at her for a second. "Are you sure?"

"If we are to die today, I would wish to become one with you, one last time."

"We're not going to die... but if you want..."

Shinji kicked the rest of his clothes away and pulled Rei closer to him. Their lips pressed fiercely against the other as Shinji pushed Rei against the wall of the trailer, his hands feeling the sides of her body. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her tongue battled playfully with his.

_Yes... so wonderful... so... enjoyable_. Rei thought. _I want him to become one with me quickly and love me slowly. _

Shinji heard her thoughts and obliged her.

Running his hands down her inner thighs he felt her body become quite wet.

_She's ready_. He thought and moved his member to her entrance.

He gripped her legs and opened her up as he sandwiched her against the walls, thrusting forward and causing Rei to gasp in pleasure.

"AAAHHHH!" she gasped as Shinji started with a slow rhythm, eliciting a series to soft moans that were in synch with each move he made.

"Do you like that, Rei-chan?" Shinji whispered to her, sending shivers down her body.

"Yes... Shinji...-kun... do... not... stop..." she panted, her legs wrapping around his waist as he held her small yet shapely butt for leverage.

"I can go as long as you can, my Rei." he said to her as he slowly started to slide down the wall of the trailer.

Shinji continued to thrust into Rei as she sat in his lap on the floor, alternating his ministrations from kissing her neck, to fondling her right breast with his left hand, to thrusting into her body from below.

The sensations overwhelmed the young woman, her body feeling energized like the last time they had made love.

"Yes... my Shinji... your touch... so gentle." she gasped, both of her hands caressing the sides of Shinji's face, holding him in place to stare her in the eyes.

Shinji kissed her lips fiercely, their tongues wrestling with each others.

_Her body feels so wonderful to my touch. Oh Rei_! He thought as he clutched her body tightly.

Skin rubbed against skin as Shinji felt the heat practically pouring out of Rei's body. He turned her body away from the wall so as to lie her down on the trailer floor. Realizing that he had missed a conventional step, Shinji pulled himself out of Rei and moved up over her.

"Shinji..-kun?" the gasping girl asked in confusion when he withdrew.

"Don't worry, Rei-chan. We're not finished yet." he whispered to her as he took her mouth with his.

Shinji moved over her body as he kissed her neck softly. Her legs were spread out on both sides of his waist, trying to allow him entrance again. But Shinji wasn't going back so soon.

He moved down and took Rei's right breast in his mouth, running his tongue over it with intentional force. Like he wanted her to feel its texture against her skin. His right hand caressed her left breast as he worked both perky assets. Her eyes closed as he pleasured her, her moaning growing louder with each passing second.

Her heart raced quicker than she expected, her body responding with sweat and convulsions as his free hand went back down to her womanhood. His fingers slipped inside her folds and started searching for something. Shinji knew he had found it when Rei suddenly arched her back with a loud gasp, her eyes popping wide open as he found her 'sweet spot'.

_I don't even think she knew it was here_. Shinji thought as he pinched and teased the little nub.

_He... He knows my body better than I do!_ Rei mentally gasped as her breathing pace increased.

_It's time to return_. He thought as he pushed himself forward, his hand moving away as another part of him entered her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked as her entire body shuddered rather viciously, but in a good way.

"I'm inside you, my Rei." Shinji whispered into her ear as he set the slow and steady rhythm.

"Stay... stay inside me, my Shinji!" she gasped as her hands wrapped around his neck as his thrusts became harder and faster, giving the young woman what she wanted.

The pair were joined in body and soul as they made love within the course of nearly half an hour, involved in nothing else but the company they were keeping here and now.

This was their world.

"SHINJI... I... Am... COMING!!!!" Rei cried out as her body gave full release of her pleasure.

"TOGETHER! Must Be Together!!" Shinji groaned as he gripped her tightly and released with her.

A fierce scream came in unison... to the shock of everyone outside.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Misato asked, just happening to walk by their trailer.

She rushed inside and found both Shinji and Rei lying on the floor, both naked, their breath ragged, with the blue-haired girl atop her young lover.

_OH GOD!_ She gasped. _I don't believe this! THEY'RE GETTING IT MORE THAN ME!_ She fumed. "SHINJI! REI! What the hell are you doing?" she cried out.

"Uh... each other?" Shinji asked weakly.

"That Isn't What I Meant!" she growled.

"Do you know your forehead is throbbing, Captain?" Rei asked weakly.

"Yes! I had a feeling!" she hissed at the girl. "I meant: what the hell are you two doing having sex when we've got an Angel to destroy?!"

Surprisingly, Shinji was able to sit up, still holding Rei in his arms.

"We were afraid we wouldn't survive this battle. And if we didn't...well." he said with a shrug.

"Shinji! Rei! While I'm not opposed to you two having a relationship... I am worried about two things. 1-Rei getting pregnant! And 2-You two not having enough energy to pilot!"

"Relax, Misato." Shinji said. "Bullfighters do the same thing before a fight. Claims it improves the eye. And I am going to be snipering the freaking thing."

Rei took the opportunity at this.

"Then perhaps we should make love before every attack." she commented as she nuzzled his cheek.

"At least." Shinji replied as he kissed her back.

"STOP BEING SO AFFECTIONATE AND GETS YOUR SUITS ON!!" the woman cried out.

"Yes, Misato." they said in unison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The plan went off without much trouble. Thanks to Caine the Longshot's training, Shinji was able to hit the Angel in one shot, killing it instantly.

And Yui Ikari voiced her opinion as well.

_I can't believe this! You and Rei... you're so young!_ She exclaimed with disbelief as Shinji set his modified rifle ready to fire.

_We made sure we were careful, mother_. Shinji explained as Rei took point to protect Shinji with her new shield. _Especially since Rei's genetics don't allow her to get pregnant. At least not yet._

_You've been reading Ritsuko's mind again. Well, at least you've gotten Ritsuko and Maya together_. _Congratulations_. Yui said as Maya started giving him orders.

_They both seem happy now_. He replied as he positioned himself ready to fire.

_I'm sure. I wonder... if Naoko ever figured her daughter to be a lesbian_. She said as he heard Hyuga cry out that the Angel was moving towards them.

_Doesn't matter now_. He said as the power started to flow to his rifle. Maya shouted that the Angel was massing energy ready to fire.

_Don't wait, Shinji! You have to fire before the Angel does_. Yui said as he felt Rei panic.

_Maya's going to hate me for this_. He said as he took careful aim and fired one shot directly at the Angel.

Everyone gasped as Shinji's shot was directly on target, blowing a hole clean through the Angel before it could fire it's own blast, but also frying and blowing up part of his gun.

_Well, there's little I can do about your relationship now. Just be good to her, Shinji-kun_. She said as the Eva started powering down.

_I will, mother. And I look forward to introducing you to her officially someday_. He said as the entry plug opened up and Shinji stepped outside to where Rei was waiting for him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"MMMH! MMMH! MMMH!" Rei moaned as she deep throated Shinji while stretched out across his body with her womanhood pressed against his face.

_Oh! God! She's too good at this!_ Shinji gasped as he threw his head back onto his pillow in disbelief.

Rei bobbed her head up and down, determined to make her Shinji come, while the psychic boy pilot fought to regain himself. Shinji moaned as she continued to pleasure him, pushing him further inside her mouth and then pulling back, all the while sucking and licking. She did this a few more times with enthusiasm until she paused, her eyes going wide as she felt a warm flickering appendage dig deep into her own body.

_Shinji-kun is returning my affection_. Rei thought as she went back to her work.

Less than a minute later she felt herself being pulled away by a pair of firm hands, which made her a little upset as she hadn't achieved her original goal.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as Shinji suddenly rolled her over and flipped around to stare at her in the eye.

"Because it's my turn." he smiled as he pressed his lips full against her own, tongue shooting into her mouth as he sucked on her lips like she was a straw in a glass of soda.

Rei moaned loudly as he soon broke off and moved down, licking and practically enveloping one of her nipples. He heard her moan again as he moved to the other one, giving it equal attention as it turned slightly red from commitment.

_Shinji-kun likes my breasts it seems_. She thought as she felt him move lower, giving her stomach a kiss before moving to her womanhood. A firm lick caused Rei to gasp sharply, her back arching as her eyes widened in intense pleasure.

Shinji took a few seconds to admire her.

_She's so beautiful. Even down here_. He thought with a wide smile. _She has to be the perfect woman._ He spread her legs apart and began massaging her inner thighs as he licked her intently, eliciting a sensuous moan from the blue-haired vixen.

"More…" she moaned out in near bliss. He paused for a second as he raised his head up to listen more intently. "More…"

He smiled as he returned to pleasuring his girl.

After the battle the pair had returned home while Misato and the others started their clean-up. It was in the middle of a joint shower that the pair once again were overcome with desire as they sensually cleaned each others bodies. They didn't even bother with their towels and just headed to Shinji's room where Rei started sucking him off like crazy.

Shinji now found himself on his back with Rei impaled upon him, bucking her hips against his as his hands gripped her hips to help her keep a steady rhythm.

They had no fear of Misato hearing them again, since she was still at Mt Futago handling the clean up and returning the JSSDF's prototype laser cannon that they had turned into a sniper rifle.

After several minutes of animated sex, the pair cried out in release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" their unified cry sounded.

Rei collapsed onto Shinji's chest, their lips finding each others as their strength left them.

"I love you Shinji-kun." Rei whispered as she felt herself mold perfectly against him.

"I love you too, Rei-chan." Shinji whispered back to his lover as sleep took him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was lying in bed with Rei cuddled closely to him, her head resting on his chest as he watched her sleeping form.

Though Rei had done little in the fight, Shinji still thanked her for being there with him. He'd told her, in the shower, it was because she was there that he didn't miss the first shot.

From there it went from the shower to the bed. The pair had stayed home and in bed since the Fifth Angel battle last night. Shinji had made that possible, through Misato.

_Rei. My beautiful angel._ He thought as he held her. _I'll bring this war to an end quicker than my idiot father expected, and not with his scenario being completed. And once that's done, there won't be anything in this world we can't do together. _

Suddenly, his mental ears caught a conversation taking place in the living room.

Outside in the living room, Misato was talking with Maya and Ritsuko who had come by with news.

"You're sure about this?" Misato asked.

"Yes, captain." Maya said. "It's called JetAlone. Something the government is pinning it's hopes on over Eva."

"Which is ridiculous, since it's never faced an Angel." Ritsuko explained. "The only reason they're putting so much money into it, is because it's a cheaper weapon."

"Which just means it's weaker." Misato said as she downed another beer. "ARGH! Stupid idiots! We're fighting for the entire planets survival, and they're worried about money!"

"They're politicians, Misato. Of course they're worried."

"But what can we do? It's not our decision or place to try and stop them from creating this thing." Maya said. "The unveiling is in three days though."

_If Gendo was still sane he'd of figured out a way to sabotage that thing to make the government and the UN give us back our funding_. Ritsuko mentally mused as she sipped her tea.

However, Shinji had heard her.

_Hmm. I think it's time the Gung Ho Guns lent a hand._ Shinji thought as he gently stroked Rei's soft skin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Old Tokyo had seen a lot of action throughout the years, Second Impact was the worst. Therefore it was the perfect place to test the newest of prototype weapons. They had invited all kinds of people to attend, even the people from NERV.

Ritsuko and Misato were there, though the blond scientist wouldn't keep her mouth shut about the JetAlone's inability to be useful against the Angels with it's nuclear power core and absolutely no pervious battle experience against the Angels.

Still the director of the JetAlone project was unfazed by her comments and proceeded with the test.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"What's going on?" The director cried as the gigantic robot continued walking, straight from it's launch hanger and directly towards the observation building where the invited guests were.

"JetAlone not responding to any commands. The data is not going through." the technician cried.

"That's impossible! There are more than a dozen failsafe protocols and back-up systems installed. The artificial intelligence hardware and software are perfect. This simply cannot happen!" the director said as his subordinates tried desperately to get to the robot under control as it walked right through the building and continued to walk straight towards the main city.

_Looks like Shinji's suggestion to have the Eva on standby just in case was right._ Misato groaned as she pulled her cellphone out to make a call.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_I love being right_. Shinji thought as Eva 01 was launched from the flying transport carrier with Rei right next to him in the entry plug. She had insisted on coming. Misato was in Eva's right hand.

The plan was for Shinji to hold JetAlone while Misato got inside to shut down it's core manually, and do all this before it reached the city and exploded, due to its nuclear core unexpectedly going into overload. Shinji didn't think it was much of a plan, but figured it would be fun to wrestle a giant robot nevertheless.

_So, this is Rei Ayanami, huh?_ Yui Ikari thought as Shinji willed the Eva to run along the ground to catch up to the JetAlone robot.

_Yes, mother. Isn't she beautiful?_ Shinji thought as he caught up to it, reaching out Eva's hand to grab onto it's shoulders from behind.

_That she is. You do realize she has my looks, don't you?_ She asked as Shinji placed Misato on the back of the robot and maneuvered his Eva around to push on the mechanical trash can.

_Are you saying I have an Oedipus Complex?_ He asked as Misato entered the robot in order to get to it's core.

_No, but of all the girls you've met, you pick the one who was cloned from my DNA._ She stated as Eva 01 continued to push on the robot.

_Rei may have your features, but she's her own person. I love her._ He thought as Rei leaned forward to place her hands over Shinji's, lending him her support for all she could.

_I don't doubt. I'm happy for you, son. Now, about this little matter of you sabotaging this giant robot we're fighting..._ Yui thought as Misato managed to manually shut down the reactor from the inside.

_I didn't sabotage it._ Shinji thought as the robot shut down. _Some friends of mine did. _

_And why would they do that?_ Yui asked as Misato climbed out of the robot's back.

_To keep NERV in a job, basically._ Shinji as the transport came down to pick them all up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Outside the JetAlone hanger, three people were watching the action.

"Looks like our boys doing good." Monav said, tugging at the very tight mechanics suit he wore.

"Yes. He's learned a lot. Especially the things that took us years longer to learn." Dominique stated, removing her mechanics cap to release her very long hair.

"It'll soon be time for us to make our move." Midvalley said as he retrieved his saxophone. "Come on! We need to report to Legato."

"Yes, sir." the other pair said in unison and quickly departed behind the hornfreak.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well, here it is, the latest update of my Shinji the Darkwind story.

Sorry if this story has been a long time in getting updated. I've been extremely busy with other projects and when new ideas come up... well, it's been difficult. I apologize for the lateness of these updates, but not only has my computer been giving me trouble, but it's also been hard to motivate myself with all the other stories I've been writing.

I offer no explanation for this lateness, but I've got myself in the works to get these finished. So please be patient and all. I'm working, it takes time, that's all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE! (Can't remember who sent this one, it's been a while, sorry)

Misato was in her office doing some paperwork, until her former lover Kaji walked in.

"Hey Misa-chan. How's it hanging?"

"Not good when you showed up." Misato answered.

Unknown for both of them, Shinji was behind the door and heard everything. So he decided to scare the shit out of Kaji.

Shinji focuses his powers on Misato.

Misato get's up from her chair and walks close to Kaji.

She then speaks: "Do you love me Kaji?" She places her hands around his neck. "Do you love me?"

Then she takes his hand and places it on her ass and says softly: "Kaji."

Then she backs up suddenly and draws her gun. She aims it to Kaji's mouth.

"Kaji, I want you." She says and then arches her back forward.

"Are you okay Misa-chan?"

Misato moans lightly and aims her gun back to Kaji's mouth.

"Kaji, I want you. Hurry make love to me. Oooh Kaji, I want you." Misato says while walking closer to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaji asks in panic.

"Huh? You don't like women Kaji." She says and pulls the hammer of her gun back.

Kaji bolts out of the office and runs past Shinji without noticing him.

In the office, Misato wakes up from Shinji's mind control.

"What happened?" She asks from no one and sheaths her gun. Then she reluctantly returns to her paperwork.

Shinji holds his laugh and thinks: _'Damn I knew that one day I'd get to do that to someone.'_ He runs away and laughs uncontrollably to his crime.


	5. Distractions

_**SHINJI THE DARKWIND 5**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, like before, so this is rather redundant, right?

Warning: This is nothing but a sex chapter!

Also, I am very sorry at the lateness of this update. I've hit a huge case of writers block and lack of motivation to write a lot of these updates. It's taken a lot to get me back into writing. Normally it wouldn't have taken me so long to update this, however, with my numerous stories and the fact that I am a bit scatterbrained when it comes to writing, this could take a while. For that I apologize.

Hopefully, these updates will satisfy you all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 5

**Distractions**

It had been three days since the JetAlone incident and Shinji and Rei were currently heading towards school. They were told by Misato that they were going to fly out in a few days to meet up with the pilot of Unit 02 aboard an aircraft carrier. So for now, they were back to learning.

"Shinji-kun, are you alright?" Rei asked, hugging his arm tightly as she noticed his somber mood.

"I'm fine, Rei-chan. I'm just not looking forward to the same boring lecture over and over again, and it's all wrong." Shinji replied to her. _I wonder if I should make the teacher do an interpretive dance or something equally amusing?_

"Boring? Then perhaps we could...(whisper, whisper)" she said into his ear.

Shinji just looked at his girlfriend with a smile. He leaned over to her and whispered back. "Of course, Rei-chan. But I think we're going to need a distraction first."

"A distraction? What kind of distraction?" she asked as they walked into the school.

"You'll see." he winked at her, making their way to class.

The pair were sitting in class patiently listening to the teacher give his oft recited speech about Second Impact. Shinji wasn't paying attention, instead using his powers to arrange a little distraction for himself and Rei.

With his plan in place, Shinji and Rei left for lunch and sat beneath a tree.

"Shinji-kun?" Rei asked as she leaned against his chest.

"Yes, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked as his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"When will your distraction be ready?" she asked.

"Anxious, are you, my Rei?" he nuzzled her hair with his nose.

"Yes." she replied. "I mean to show you my love as much as possible."

_Hmm. Did I inadvertently make her a nymphomaniac?_ He wondered as he looked at her. "Don't worry. When it happens, you'll know." he kissed her forehead.

The pair eventually headed into class and sat down.

Ten minutes in...

"AIDA! YOU PERVERT!!" a girl with long raven-dark hair suddenly roared.

"Huh? What?" the half-conscious otaku asked.

"How dare you look at naked girls on your computer!"

The whole class suddenly turned into an uproar, several people lurching over to Kensuke's desk to see what the boy really had on his computer.

"Huh? What? HEY!" Kensuke shouted as he tried to turn off his computer. "What are those doing..."

"YOU PERVERT!" the girl shouted as she slapped him hard in the face, knocking him down.

Suddenly, several boys started throwing punches while the girls began clawing at the other. The girl who had slapped Kensuke was now sitting on his stomach strangling him. When Toji got into the mix, bulldozing a couple boys down, Shinji and Rei saw their chance and followed closely behind him, bolting out of class in an instant. The teacher was too busy trying to contain the chaos to notice.

"Shinji-kun, how did you do that?" Rei asked as the boy lead the blue-haired girl down the hallway and outside to the storage locker where the school kept it's athletic equipment.

"You just have to know how Kensuke's mind works." Shinji replied as he opened the storage locker, the key having been 'loaned' from the coach just before lunch, and pulled Rei inside.

Shinji closed the locker and pulled Rei to him, kissing her passionately. Rei felt her lovers hands caress her legs and reach under her skirt as his lips found their way to her neck. She felt her body tingle with excitement as his hands moved up to caress her rear end. She pulled back for a second and unbuttoned her shirt, unsnap her bra, and pull off her school uniform until it hung loosely around her waist. As she did this, Shinji undid his own shirt and belt. Rei sat on the end of the wrestling mat that was inside the locker, watching the boy strip slowly for her. Once his shirt was off he moved over to Rei and reached under her skirt to slowly pull down her panties from her legs. Rei reached out and grabbed his zipper, undoing his pants and causing them to fall around his legs.

He grabbed her shirt and removed it completely, the girl now only in her school skirt and socks. He wrapped his arms around her naked torso, bringing her to him as he kissed her full on the mouth.

She caressed the warm flesh of his skin as he pushed her back onto the wrestling mat, his tongue moving into her mouth to battle with hers. It was a battle she quickly surrendered to.

_It feels like it has been so long._ Rei thought as Shinji held her tightly. _I can't... I can't control myself. I want this more than anything. _

_Oh, my, god! I think I did make her a nymphomaniac!_ Shinji thought as he heard her while kissing her. _Not that I don't love her, don't love doing this, but she needs a... limit... or something._

His lips moved from her mouth to her cheek, trailing down her neck as his left hand caressed her right breast gently. An action that earned him a soft cooing from her lips. Shinji pulled himself lower until he was level with her breasts, burying his face between the peaks of warm skin.

"God! You're breasts are amazing, Rei-chan!" Shinji said right before his mouth latched onto her pale fleshy right mound.

"They are yours and yours alone, Shinji-kun." Rei gasped as she held his head to her chest. "AAH!" she cried out as he sucked on them.

His hands clutched the sides of her body, holding her tight as he continued to administer to her. Her body released, letting out an amorous gasp and a hot run of liquid. Sensing this, Shinji moved up until he was positioned even with her.

"I'm ready, Rei-chan. Are you?" he said, feeling a little stupid for asking such an obvious question.

"Yes! My... Shinji... Please!" she said with deep, panting breaths.

Rei gasped softly as Shinji became one with her again, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close as his own arms snaked around her lithe and ample torso.

He kissed her neck tenderly as he pushed into her, each thrust causing an impassioned moan to escape her lips. Shinji took pride in knowing exactly how to satisfy his girl, knowing what she wanted by being able to read her mind. Rei came twice more before Shinji pulled her up into his arms, the blue-haired girl now sitting in his lap, his arms around her waist as her own arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, her body impaled by his member as the look of lust filled her face.

"It feels so good!" Rei panted as she gently bounced up and down in his lap.

"I'm glad I can make you feel like this, Rei-chan!" Shinji gasped as he ground his hips against hers.

Pulling her tight against him, Rei and Shinji felt their bodies speed up, sweat running down their bodies as the final release came, blasting them with one-two-three orgasms in a row.

"I love you, Rei-chan!" he gasped, kissing her lips to suppress her scream as he came.

"I love you, my Shinji!" she cried out, her scream suppressed as well by Shinji's kiss.

Tired and fulfilled, the pair cuddled close to each other quietly for several minutes as their bodies regained themselves. While Rei caught her breath, Shinji was using his powers to make sure that the other students and teachers weren't dead from his actions.

He was mildly relieved when he 'saw' that they were alright and despite a few bruises were back in class. He also sensed that something was up with Kensuke, but he decided to check it out later.

"We must do this more often, Shinji-kun." Rei said as she nuzzled her nose into his neck softly.

"That means getting Kensuke and the others into trouble on a regular basis." Shinji replied as he held the blue-haired girl to him.

"If that is what it takes." she said as she moved up to kiss him once again.

Shinji returned the kiss and held her tightly to his body, his fingers trailing down her back gently.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Computer Lab 3, NERV, Two O'Clock)

Maya was sitting at her terminal trying to process some new data as Ritsuko came up behind her.

"Everything alright, Maya?" the faux blond scientist asked.

"Oh, yes, Sempai." the younger woman said as she turned to her superior/lover. "Everything's fine."

"You don't seem 'fine'. You seem... tense." she said with a devilish smile.

"I-I assure you, I'm f-fine."

_Stuttering? Hmm._ "Maya... are you lying to me?" she asked.

"W-Wha?" the young woman gasped.

"Because if you are, then I would have to conclude that you are frustrated or overworked or maybe both." she said as she walked over to her.

"S-Sempai?"

"Your continuous faux paus is making me suspicious, my dear."

Maya was too slow and ended up with Ritsuko's hands around her body, trapping her in her chair.

"S-Sempai!"

"Relax, Maya-dear. I'm just here to help you with your little problem." she cooed into her ear.

"P-Problem?" she gasped as Ritsuko started undoing the buttons on her uniform. "S-S-Sempai..."

"Relax, Maya. You need to relax." Ritsuko said, kissing the side of her face gently.

"R-Relax... relax... re--lax..." she gasped out loud as the faux-blond managed to get her uniform jacket off.

"Now... put your hands on the console keyboard...just like that. Now... for this exercise... I want you to punch in Shinji's data from the last three Unit 01 synch tests. Then I want you to input Rei's data from the last four Unit 00 synch tests. For each right input you make, I'll give you a pleasant surprise. For every one answer..." she said, giving her nipple a little tweak.

"Ouch!" she squeaked.

"Pleasure and pain are good motivators." Ritsuko cooed.

"Sempai!" the techie moaned, more like pleaded, to the older woman.

"I'm trying to help you, Maya. So please... don't make a mistake." she said, running her nose through Maya's hair so as to smell it.

"Right, right. Now... uh... Shinji's data... synch ratio scores... for Unit 01... for the last three tests. These are for... Friday...Wednesday...and Tuesday." Maya moaned as Ritsuko gently caressed the younger woman's breasts and stomach, slowly moving down to her pants.

"Very good Maya-chan." Ritsuko cooed into her ears as her fingers did their work.

"Now...Rei's data." Maya said as her own fingers typed on the keyboard. "Uh... her synch ratio scores for... Unit 00... for the last four tests. Uh... there are... Friday... Wednesday... Tuesday... and Monday."

Tweak!

"Ouch! Sempai!" Maya shrieked.

"Rei had a synch test on Sunday, not Monday." Ritsuko said.

"Yes, she did. Captain Katsuragi ordered one." Maya gasped.

"What? When did she do that?"

"On Monday."

Ritsuko laughed a little bit to herself, realizing the ironic obviousness of her statement. "When I wasn't here. Alright then I'm sorry, Maya-chan. Here... let me make it up to you." Ritsuko said as she turned the female techie around in her swivel chair and opened her shirt up even more.

"S-Sempai!" she gasped as Ritsuko took a hold of her right breast with her mouth.

Instinctively Maya grabbed a hold of Ritsuko's bleach-blond hair and held it to her chest.

"Ah! Oh, god! Sempai... that's really good!" she gasped. While Maya had more lesbian experience than Ritsuko did, the blond scientist was proving to be far more aggressive than the younger techie.

Ritsuko pulled away after a few seconds to look up at the younger woman. "And I don't have that much experience with women." she smiled as she stood up, pulling Maya from her seat, taking her face into his hands and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

She then lead the young computer tech over to the nearest couch and pushed her down.

"S-Sempai!" Maya gasped.

"You're stuttering again, Maya-dear." Ritsuko smiled as she removed her white lab and let it pool to the floor. "We'll have to do something about that."

Slowly, Maya's heart started racing as she watched her boss get undressed from her blouse and skirt, down to her black silk underwear, and then crawled over across the couch to help Maya remove the rest of her uniform. Once Maya was down to her own underwear, Ritsuko spooned up behind her, snaking her arms around the woman and taking gentle hold of her breasts.

"Ah! Sempai! I... don't think... you're doing this... to help me!" Maya gasped.

"My, aren't we perceptive!" Ritsuko flashed a devilish smile, wrapping her legs around Maya's to hold her tightly. "To be honest, I'm doing this for both of us." she whispered into her ear.

Maya gasped and moaned as Ritsuko went right to work, caressing the younger woman's body, her skin rubbing against her young assistant. Ritsuko kissed the back of Maya's neck, her hands fondling the perky breasts she possessed, her legs rubbing and wrapping tightly around Maya's, the younger woman barely able to move. She felt like she was being molested by her boss, which she basically was, but she was enjoying it as well.

"Uh! Ah! Sempai! That's so good!" Maya gasped as she turned her neck and body slightly behind her in order to wrap her arm around Ritsuko's neck, capturing the faux-blond's mouth with her own.

Ritsuko moaned as she returned the impassioned kiss from her younger lover. Her hand trailed down and found its way into her panties, causing Maya to jump at how 'talented' Ritsuko's fingers were. However, with the scientist holding onto the techie, the younger woman was unable to move and was thus assaulted by the smooth, manicured fingers that quickly brought her to orgasm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Maya cried out as her body came hard.

"That was sweet, my little Maya-chan." Ritsuko cooed as she kissed softly the girls bare shoulder.

"S-Sempai... I... don't think I'm going to get much work done tonight." Maya panted.

"I know. Guess we'll have to order in." Ritsuko said, kissing the younger girl on the back on the neck softly. "And I'd better make sure to order lots of energy drinks."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Men's Shower, NERV, Five O'Clock)

Makoto Hyuga washed the soap from his body as the water poured down his body. He didn't know how sweaty you could get by sitting in an air-conditioned computer room.

He blinked the soap and water our of his eyes and froze to see the object of his long-time affection standing stark naked in the shower with him.

"Hyuga?" Misato gasped.

"M-M-Captain Katsuragi?" Makoto gasped. "What are you doing in the Men's showers?"

"I thought this was the Women's showers." she said.

"Uh.. no." he said as he covered himself.

Misato stared at him. "Are you hiding something from me, Lieutenant?" she asked as she stepped up to him.

"No... no." he panicked, his voice trembling.

"I think you are. Remove your hands." she ordered, her breasts clearly pointing at him.

"But, Captain!" he protested, trying to keep his eyes leveled with hers.

"Are you refusing to comply with the commands of a superior officer?" she grimaced.

"Uh... no." he said as he removed his hands from his lower regions.

"Hmm. I think you've got a little problem there, lieutenant." she said.

_Is she making fun of me?_ He wondered as she knelt down in front of him, the still running water splashing the both of them, and moved his hands away.

"You look tense. Need a little help to relieve your stress. Can't have one of our best computer techs too tightly wound, can we?" she grinned as she took the man in her mouth.

Makoto gasped as the naked and sexy young woman, made even sexier by the water streaming down her body, had him against the wall and was giving him the most amazing blowjob he'd ever had.

And since he never had one he was putty in her hands.

He came quickly thanks to Misato's deft skills, the female captain releasing him.

Still gasping, Hyuga looked down and saw Misato gesturing to him with a 'come here' finger motion and fell to his knees. Once he was at eye-level with her, Misato lunged forward and captured his lips with her own, arms wrapped around his neck as she forced her tongue into his mouth. The bold action shocked him, but only for a few seconds as he quickly returned the kiss.

He returned it, because this was what he had wanted since coming to work for NERV. Every cell in his body was on fire at being naked with his incredibly sexy superior officer in the shower, then getting a blowjob from her, and now he was kissing her, naked body to naked body as the shower water washed over them.

Misato quickly had Hyuga on the floor, straddling and riding him furiously as she spoke to him.

"Do you love me, Makoto?" she gasped, her hand pressed against his chest.

"YES! I love you!" he quickly replied, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

"Would you do anything for me? Anything I want?" she cooed seductively at him.

"ANYTHING! I'M YOURS TO COMMAND!" he shrieked.

"Easy now, Makoto. Don't come too soon. You'll ruin it for both of us." she grinned.

"Hey, what's going..." the voice of Shigeru Aoba said and paused as he walked naked into the shower to find Misato on top of Hyuga, rocking their hips against each other. "WHOA! Sorry, didn't mean to..."

"Care to join us, Aoba?" Misato asked as Hyuga came again.

"Uh, are you... serious?" the long haired man asked, slightly panicked, as if this was some kind of weird fantasy he had always dreamed of.

"You're going to get another opportunity like this... when?" she smiled.

"Well... alright." he caved as he dropped his towel just outside the shower room.

However, while the purple-haired woman had required only a 'little' push from Shinji to get the male members of NERV, and even some of the females, on his side for his later plans, it didn't stop the woman from having fun doing it. Not that she was a slut or an easy lay, especially given the fact that she actually liked Hyuga and Aoba, but thanks to Shinji Misato was more nymphomaniac than Rei was.

And to have Misato use her talents to Shinji's advantage was something he couldn't resist.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Yes, yes, I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I also know that you were probably expecting more from this than just sex. But I couldn't help writing this. Especially since it's been so long since I've done so.

Also, I hope you don't think I was too... explicit with this story, especially where Ritsuko and Maya were concerned.

Next Chapter: Asuka Arrives And The Commander Gets Into More Trouble.


	6. Meeting The Second

_**SHINJI THE DARKWIND 6**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Trigun.

Summary: Shinji and company meet Asuka Langley Sohryu and battle the 6th Angel. But Asuka has a different guardian than Kaji around.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 6

**Meeting The 2nd**

"I really don't see the point in all this." Shinji said as he sat in the chopper with Rei and Misato.

"We're just going to meet the pilot of Unit 02. I thought it would be good for you guys to get out of NERV every once in a while." Misato grinned.

"Then send me and Rei on a vacation or something." Shinji said as Rei leaned against him.

"Yes. I'm sure you would enjoy that." Misato grinned.

"You need a man, Misato-san." Rei exclaimed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the older woman cried out, shooting daggers at the younger girl.

"You... need... a... man." Rei repeated slowly.

Shinji was just grinning as his girlfriend and guardian sparred each other.

"Do you know your eyebrow is twitching, Misato-san?" Rei asked.

The woman growled as she sat back in her seat as the helicopter continued on its path.

Shinji beamed with some pride, knowing that his influence had helped accomplish this. He also grinned at what he saw in Misato's mind from her escapades at NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the chopper landed on the aircraft carrier the 'Over the Rainbow', Shinji helped Rei out of the chopper and followed Misato over to where a redheaded girl in a yellow sundress with a short skirt was waiting for them.

Shinji was dressed in his normal black pants and white button-up shirt with his sneakers. Rei was dressed in a new outfit Shinji had bought for her.

(Actually, Shinji had convinced the store owner to give him a few free gifts for Rei)

She was wearing a blue sundress with thin shoulder straps, only the skirt reached down past her knees, and she wore matching shoes with a straw sunhat. She wrapped her arms around Shinji's arm as they walked over to the redhead.

"Hello, Misato. It's been a while hasn't it?" the redhead said.

"My, you've grown, haven't you?" Misato laughed heartily at the girl.

"And I'm not just taller. My figure's filled out as well." she said proudly.

"So I see." Misato said as Shinji and Rei approached her. "Shinji, Rei, I'd like you to meet the designated pilot of Unit 02. Asuka Langley Sohryu."

Shinji looked at the girl. She had long red hair and sparkling blue eyes, flawless skin and an arrogant grin on her face. Shinji was reading her mind instantly.

_Oh, Jeez! I've never seen a mind so conceited. Arrogant, cocky, narcissistic, vain, egotistical. She's got skill, but no experience in fighting Angels. Yet she's so sure of her superiority. Not much to stop me from controlling her. She's intelligent and trained, college graduate, but her ego will make it easy for me to have fun with this girl. Hmm... Her mother died when she was only four... just like me. Has a thing for some guy named Kaji. Her ideal... wait! Kaji... he's Misato's old boyfriend from college, and he's here now. Uh-oh._

"So, I heard you were bringing the Third Child with you. Who is it?" Asuka asked as she looked at the pair with Misato.

"That would be me." Shinji said.

Asuka looked him up and down, then frowned a bit.

"Not much to look at, is he?" Asuka said.

Rei grimaced as she let her hand fly, slapping Asuka in the face.

"Hey! Why you bitch!" Asuka cried out and tried to slap the blue-haired girl, only to have Shinji grab her arm in mid-air.

"Don't even think about it." Shinji said with a stern expression.

Asuka wrestled her arm from Shinji's grip. "Don't think about it? She hit me!"

"You insulted Shinji-kun!" Rei spat.

Asuka growled as she stared at Shinji. "Girlfriend's a little protective, is she?"

"If you had insulted her, I'd have done worse to you." Shinji said with a smirk.

Asuka looked pissed, but Misato broke it up before they could do anything else.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" the woman said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After meeting with the naval admiral of the fleet, who Shinji didn't like and made a mental note to do something about it later, the still temporary NERV sub-commander was given a rude shock when she found out that her old boyfriend, Ryoji Kaji, was on board.

The second Shinji met the man, he read his mind and found out a few things.

Namely that Kaji was a spy and he had the frozen embryo of Adam with him and he was bringing it to NERV, for Gendo, in order to get in so he could expose NERV's secrets. Actually, he was a triple agent, working for the UN, SEELE, and NERV it seemed. Shinji wondered exactly how a man like that expected to live to old age with such a dangerous profession.

Shinji also found out that Kaji liked to sleep around, flirt like crazy, and still had a thing for Misato. Even though he had dumped her after they spent a week having sex together. It had left Misato rather devastated. It also had little do to with the fact Kaji reminded Misato of her father.

_Gonna have to do something about this guy_. Shinji thought to himself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Misato snapped as the quintet rode down to the mess hall in the small elevator.

"I'm accompanying Asuka. I'm on a business trip of sorts." the unshaven man stated.

"How careless! I should have expected something like this." Misato grumbled.

"HEY, STOP TOUCHING ME!" Misato and Asuka shouted.

"I can't help it!" Kaji shouted.

"You were touching us both?" Misato shouted. "You Pervert! Fondling young girls!"

"But I wasn't touching any young girls!" Kaji gasped.

"You weren't fondling me?" Asuka asked, disappointedly.

"Are you saying that I'm old?" Misato cried out in anger.

Shinji was only grinning as he and Rei held each other tightly, her back to the wall as Shinji covered her.

When the group reached the mess hall, Kaji was back in flirt-mode with Misato. Shinji and Rei were on Misato's side while Asuka was next to Kaji, who was across from Misato.

"So, tell me, do you... have a boyfriend?" Kaji asked.

"That's none of your business." Misato said, trying to ignore him.

"I'm hurt." he said as he turned to face Shinji. "So I understand you're living with Katsuragi now."

_Here it comes._ "Both of us are." he said, indicating Rei who was next to him.

"So, tell me, is she still so... wild in bed?"

Both Asuka and Misato's minds nearly shut down at that, both looking horrified at that suggestion.

"I wouldn't know. She sleeps on a futon most of the time." Shinji said before Misato answered. "Besides, Rei keeps me up most nights."

Asuka fell onto the floor at hearing that. Kaji looked a little stunned if he understood what the boy was implying.

"But if you're asking me if she's still 'active', then yes. She's had a couple rather consistent lovers over the last few weeks. And that one lady can really howl."

"L-Lady?" Kaji gasped as Misato started to see where Shinji was going with this.

"Yeah. Misato's really picky about that. She said she had a real bad experience in college with this one guy who never shaved, so ever since then she's been going the other way. Don't know how bad that guy must have been to make her become a lesbian, but, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you Mr Kaji?" Shinji said with a smile.

Misato grinned as she noticed Kaji's eyebrow twitching.

"I wouldn't, in point of fact." Kaji exclaimed as he stood up to leave. Asuka followed him.

_And now I play the waiting game._ Shinji thought as he sipped his tea.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji didn't have to wait too long.

"So, what do you think about Shinji Ikari, the Third Child?" Kaji asked Asuka once they were alone and leaning against the railing of the ship on the upper deck.

"He's a freak. If I understood him correctly, he and that albino are doing it! I mean, JEEZ! He's only, what? Fourteen or so?"

"Last I heard he was."

"It's just disgusting!"

"And yet they seem so much in love." Kaji said. "You wouldn't like a guy who loved you like that?"

Asuka turned to him. "You're the only guy for me, Kaji-kun!" she smiled.

"Oh, really?" he said as he silently moved behind her while she continued to stare out over the ocean. He leaned over her, his chin hair gently brushing her shoulder. "And why would you want a guy like me for? I'm older than you."

She shivered at his closeness. "I like older men. They're more mature, interesting and experienced."

"You really want a guy like me?" he asked, silently undoing his pants.

"Yes!"

"Alright then!" he said as he suddenly reached under her dress and pulled her panties down before he lurched forward.

"AHH!! KAJI! NO! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU...I'M. .. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" the shocked girl shrieked in pain and shattered belief as the man grunted fiercely while he held her.

Asuka screamed and struggled as she was roughly violated.

It only lasted a minute as Shinji and the others suddenly emerged onto the walk-way.

Shinji quickly sprang into action, leaping up high and kicking Kaji in the head. He pulled Asuka from his grip and cradled her as two strong looking sailors rushed the man and pinned him to the ground, punching and kicking him hard.

"Let Me Go! Let Me Go!" Kaji shouted as he struggled. "She wanted it! You hear me! She wanted it and she told me!"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Misato shouted as the men forcefully dragged him away.

"Are you alright, Asuka?" Misato asked as she knelt down to the crying girl in Shinji's arms.

"He...he...Misato, he..." but Asuka couldn't talk.

"I know, Asuka. I know." she said as she pulled the girl to her and held her.

Rei was at Shinji's side, praising his courage and skill in stopping her attack from going too long. Shinji said that he felt bad that he couldn't have gotten there any sooner.

In reality, he wasn't that upset about it. By triggering Kaji's libido into overdrive he was able to get the man to attack Asuka once he was alone with her, which he knew would knock her off her high horse and humble her more than a little. And at the same time, it would get Kaji out of Misato's life. He had simply enhanced Kaji's libido, not implanted any suggestions into the man's head to force him onto Asuka. He just figured Asuka would seek him out.

Asuka was taken to the medical bay while Kaji was tossed into a holding cell. Once inside he seemed to calm down and even confused about what happened.

The guards told him.

"I WHAT??" he shrieked. _Ooooooohhhhhhh my god. This is so going to screw up my plans._

"Filthy child molesting rapist." the guard groaned, just itching to beat him up more.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, what do we do now?" Shinji asked Misato as the ship's doctor gave Asuka the once over.

"This isn't what I was expecting. God, I never thought that bastard would..." Misato rambled.

"How's Asuka?" Shinji asked the female nurse as she came over to them.

"She's fine. A bit of bruising and some leg injuries. She was struggling wasn't she?" the nurse asked.

"Yes."

"Well, the good news is that her virginity is still intact. It was her rear end that was assaulted. There is some scarring, but it'll heal in time. She shouldn't try to do anything too strenuous."

"Strenuous? You mean like..." Shinji started to say, when the whole carrier shook.

BANG!

"What was that?" Misato shouted.

"Are we being attacked?" Rei asked.

"Yes. By an Angel!" Shinji said as he gazed out the pothole in time to see another ship being destroyed.

"What do we do, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked.

"Use my Eva!" Asuka said as she tried to stand up.

"Miss, please don't move." the doctor said to Asuka.

"How is she, doctor?" Misato quickly asked.

"Sore and slightly injured. She can pilot but I wouldn't recommend it."

"I have to!" Asuka said as she tried to stand up.

"Then we'll help." Shinji said as he caught her before she fell down.

"What?" she gasped.

"Rei and I will help you." Shinji corrected himself.

"Help me? After everything I've..." she started to protest, only to have Shinji cut her off.

"Eva pilots stand together, Asuka." he said.

"I'm not weak! I can stand on my own!" she spat.

"Alright." Shinji said as he let go, causing Asuka to fall down hard. He loomed over her for a couple of seconds. "It isn't weak to ask for help, Asuka-san."

She looked at him, his face not housing any arrogance or ego, like she had done. She extended her hand to him.

"Then... help me up, please."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"It's a little cramped in here." Shinji stated, dressed in his own blue and white plugsuit.

"Entry plug's weren't made to accommodate three people too easily." Asuka said, dressed in her own red plugsuit.

"I do not mind being this close to Shinji-kun." Rei said as she rubbed herself against him while she was dressed in her own white and black-striped plugsuit.

"You two aren't going to have sex in here, are you?" Asuka dead panned from her seat.

"Do you wish to join us?" Rei asked as she brushed her hand gently over Asuka's arm.

"WHAT?" she gasped as she pulled away.

"You are very attractive." the albino grinned.

_Oh, god! I'm being hit on by a girl!_ Asuka thought. _Kinda cool... No It's Not!_

_Shinji-kun was right, she does 'fluster' easily_. Rei thought.

_Oh, yes, very amusing._ Shinji thought as he held Rei's hand gently. "Let's go kill some Angel!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Hello spirit of Unit 02. My name is Shinji Ikari_. He said as Unit 02 roared to life.

_Hello. I am Kyoko. Mother of the girl you rescued from that unshaven man._ She said as Asuka piloted the red Unit 02, jumping ship-to-ship while Kyoko's read the redhead's mind. _I thank you for that._

_You're welcome._ He said as Eva continued to leap across the ships, his mind able to hide the details of what happened from her.

_Your name is Ikari. Are you Yui's son?_ She asked as Unit 02 landed on the carrier.

_Yes. Her soul is trapped inside my Unit 01._ He said Asuka inserted the power cable into her Eva.

_Really. Wonder who is to blame for that?_ She asked as Asuka turned to the approaching Angel.

_My father. Gendo Ikari_. He said as the Angel charged the carrier.

_You say that with such disdain_. She said as Asuka pulled the Prog. Knife from her shoulder pylon.

_Wouldn't you?_ He asked as the Angel jumped onto the carrier.

_He's a bastard_. She said as Asuka shrieked that it was huge.

_And a jerk, and a prick, and a monster_. He said as the Eva tumbled into the water with the Angel.

_Don't like him much do you?_ She asked as Eva was taken for an underwater piggyback.

_You think? _He asked as Unit 02 disengaged and tried to move, without success. _I'm in a position to make many changes in NERV, Gendo will be one of them. SEELE will be the bigger problem. When the time comes, can I count on your help? _

_You have a plan in mind_. She stated the obvious as the Angel came about for another attack. _Very well then, in exchange for taking care of my Asuka._

Shinji smiled at the love the woman had for her daughter.

_I promise I'll be good to her_. He said as the Angel charged, opening it's mouth to reveal it's core.

_Then you have my loyalty_. She said as Shinji shouted for Asuka to strike the core.

Asuka struck, the combined synchronization of the three pilots making the Eva move to kill it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you alright, Asuka?" Shinji asked as the trio emerged from the red Eva.

"Yeah, I just..." Asuka said as she held her head.

"Just what?" he asked as Rei scuttled up to his side.

"I... it may sound strange, but... I suddenly felt as if... I felt as if my mother was there with me." she said, hugging herself as she gave him a lite smile.

Shinji smiled. "I've felt like that as well when I pilot."

"That was excellent, guys!" Misato cried as she hurried out onto the deck.

"Thanks Misato." Shinji said. "Say, Misato... I'd like to talk to you about something."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the quartet got back to Tokyo-3, Shinji and Misato were able to get a new apartment, bigger than before. Asuka was moved in with the trio where they threw a Welcome-to-Japan party for her. There she was introduced to Ritsuko, Maya, PenPen and a couple people from school. Namely Hikari Horaki the class rep, Toji Suzuhara the jock and his sister Mari, and Kensuke Aida the otaku.

Asuka liked Mari, as the little girl was just enamored with the redhead because she was strong and beautiful. Kensuke wanted to know more about the red Eva, but he was cheerfully ignored. Misato was mercilessly teasing Toji, who had passed out from a nosebleed at a whispered comment Misato made about him, her, a nylon rope and some candle wax. This was much to everyone's amusement. Hikari was playing with PenPen while Ritsuko and Maya were holding hands under the table where they sat and watched the children fuss and play with each other.

Shinji and Rei were cuddled up into a corner just watching everyone. The entire time, Shinji was using his mental powers on everybody, one person in particular.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked him.

"Just thinking, Rei-chan. Just thinking." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Hours later the party died down and virtually everyone was either partied out or drunk tired. Except for Shinji and Rei.

"Come with me, Rei-chan." Shinji said as he lead the girl to their bedroom. "I've got a gift or you."

The pair entered the bedroom, where they found the gift waiting in her bra and panties on their bed.

"You... is that... Representative Horaki?" Rei asked in mild-shock.

"Yes, it is." Shinji said as he closed the door to their room.

"She is... my gift?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the girl in the white, frilly panty and bra set.

"Yes, she is."

"I do not..."

"I found out that she secretly likes you." he said, looking at her shocked face.

"Ms Horaki is a lesbian? Like Ritsuko and Maya-san?" she asked.

"She's bi-sexual actually. And she's attracted to you because of your... exotic features." he smiled. "What? She isn't attractive enough?"

"She's is quite attractive. But why?"

"Because I want you to have something special."

"So, you are giving me the class representative? How did you do this?"

"It was pretty easy, actually."

"How may I serve you, Mistress?" Hikari asked seductively.

Rei looked at Shinji, who told his girlfriend to enjoy herself while he took care of the others. He just smiled as he watched Rei get undressed and joined the brown-haired girl on their bed. After a few minutes of kissing and fondling, which Hikari did most of because she wanted Rei to like her, Shinji stepped into the hallway and tended to the others.

He put a blanket over Ritsuko and Maya, who were slumped against each other against the wall. He put Toji and Kensuke into a compromising position and set Kensuke's camera to record them. He tucked Mari under a blanket on the couch with PenPen wrapped up in her arms like a stuffed toy. He had a little trouble getting Misato back into her room, which she had cleaned thanks to Shinji's influence. He then took care of Asuka.

He carried her to her room and got her undressed. She was down to her bra and panties when he paused, unable to look away from her lithe and athletic form. She was beautiful, but while not as unique as Rei, she had it going on.

"Like what you see... Third Child?" a groggy Asuka asked.

"You are beautiful, Asuka." he said, meaning it as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You're not trying to take advantage of me, are you? What would your... girl say?" she sighed.

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Rei's preoccupied at the moment. And I wouldn't take advantage of you... unlike Kaji."

Asuka winced at that.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a bad memory for you." he said.

"I just thought... I liked him... so much. What he did..." she started crying.

He pulled the girl to him, hugging her gently as he stroked her hair and back to soothe her. She cried for several minutes, enjoying the feel of being held by someone not trying to take advantage of her. Shinji kept sending her mental reassurances that she could trust him. It didn't take much to read her thoughts, to know what she wanted.

Yes, she did want people to notice her, praise her and acknowledge her. But what she wanted most was to be loved.

He tilted her head up to look at him, gently bringing his lips to hers. She felt compelled to let him kiss her, his touch soft and gentle, filling her with a warmth she hadn't felt in years.

"Sh-Shinji... what are you doing?" she gasped softly.

"Trying to make a beautiful young woman feel good." he replied as he nuzzled her face.

"What about... your... albino?" she gasped, not wanting him to stop.

He caressed her face softly. "Rei owns my heart. You're just getting a kiss."

"You love her, don't you?"

"I do. I'll probably end up marrying her."

Asuka smiled sadly. She'd never been jealous of anyone before. "She's... a lucky girl."

"You could be too."

"How?"

He leaned in close and whispered something to her. She gasped.

"You mean... you'd.."

"I don't feel sorry for you Asuka. I wouldn't do this out of pity or simply for the fun of it. You're a special girl, and you should be treated like it. I'd like to be the one, if you let me."

Asuka smiled as she kissed him, whispering softly in acceptance as Shinji bore her to the bed and made her first time truly special.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning found everyone exactly where Shinji had left them, though Toji and Kensuke were lost at how they found themselves when they woke up.

Inside Shinji and Rei's bedroom, the blue-haired girl woke up to the soft pressure of the class rep's head nestled between her bare breasts.

_I was not aware the class representative was so... talented. I must thank Shinji-kun for giving her to me._ Rei thought as she stroked the girls hair.

"Mmm. Mistress Rei." Hikari muttered as she nestled her face against Rei's chest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had really done a number on Hikari. Just as he had for Ritsuko and Maya, for Misato and even for Asuka.

_She's really good._ Shinji thought as Asuka was curled up to his side. _I'll keep my promise to you, Kyoko. Asuka __will__ be happy. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the Eva cages, the spirit of Unit 02 smiled.

But it was a smile that ended when Gendo's cellphone rang and he tried to hump the red Eva 02. This naturally got him smacked by the Eva, which the technicians would later attribute to a strange power surge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

First of all, I am sorry that I made Kaji into a libido-driven rapist, much like I did in my other stories, but it just seemed rather appropriate in order to get him out of the picture. Just for the record, I don't hate the guy, it just seemed like the best way to get him out of Asuka's heart and get Shinji to take her place.

Also, I know there wasn't a lot of Gendo acting like a crazy person, but there will be more, I promise. Also, for more sex in this way, look forward to that in the next chapter.

Please let me know what you think by a review.


End file.
